Falling into you
by Phoenix5r
Summary: Set after the war. After losing her parents and Ron, Hermione starts to lose herself, and just as she is about to drown, she finds who she was meant to be in the arms of the most unsuspecting person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hermione

They say life is a combination of moments. I've had some defining moments, moments that have left me breathless, moments that filled me with happiness, moments that filled me with immense sadness, moments where I felt complete wonder. But I've never had that one moment, that moment that writers describe in romantic books, that moment where you hold your breath before he kisses you, that moment when the world seems to go still. I thought that I could have that with Ron, but things ended before it even began. I know we all suffered after the war, perhaps more so than when the war was actually happening, but I guess I thought that after everything Ron and I had been through, we would be ok in the end... Everyone was dealing with grief in their own way, but it just seems like everyone managed to come out of it by seeking comfort and solese in the ones they loved, everyone except Ron and I and I just

'Hermione! Mum says we leave in an hour" Ginny called

"Ok!" I answered hastily shoving my diary under my pillow just before she arrived

"Honestly Mione, you cant be serious"

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Ron is going to be at this shindig and that's what you're wearing?"

"Gin, you know Ron and I broke up three months ago right?"

"Yes, which is why I want my git of a brother to be stunnned by how gorgeous you look in you new gown"

"What new gown? And it doesn't matter how I look now, he's moved on"

"Oh give me a break, Lavender Brown?" she answered, rummaging around in my closet.

"He can date whoever he wants Gin"

"Sure he can, but that doesn't mean the git shouldn't suffer internally for breaking up with you" she said, as she continued to disorganize my closet

"He's your brother Gin and we both mutually agreed to end it" I pointed out

"Ahhh here we go" Ginny finally announced, pulling out a silky dark blue evening gown.

"When did I buy that?" eying the rich design and low cut neckline

"You didn't, I did"

"Thanks Gin, but honestly, its abit too extravagant for me" pulling my pillow closer as if it would shield me from her.

"Exactly, I want all eyes on you tonight, it's not everyday your best friend gets the order of Merlin first class bestowed upon them"

"Might I remind you that you are also receiving the order of Merlin?" I said

"Second class. Mione, you and Harry will be amongst the short list of wizards and witches to ever receive the Order of Merlin first class, this is a historic moment and you should feel proud"

 _"There's that word again, moment_ " I thought. "I do feel proud of myself Gin, I really do" I said

"Good, then put this on, I'll be back to style your hair" she said, before turning to leave.

I sighed and looked at the dress. She's right of course, it is a historic moment, but for some reason I couldn't muster any happiness. Whether it was because parents were dead or the whole situation with Ron, I couldn't be sure. I looked at the dress for afew more minutes before getting up to put it on. Of course it was a stunning fit, and the color complemented me well. I starred at my reflection and tried to forge a smile.

"You look beautiful"

I turned and smiled weakly "Thanks Harry, you don't look so bad yourself"

"Ginny picked it out" he said sheepishly. I laughed and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Harry"

"You too Mione, it's been ages"

"It's been five days" I chuckle

"I know, but you're my partner in crime, five days is like five years"

I grin and straighten his tie. "There, all set"

"Are you really not going to accept the Prime minister's offer to join the ministry of magic?"

"I see Ginny doesn't waste anytime" I answered, turning away pretending to fold my blanket.

"Why wouldn't you want to accept Mione?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to accept, I said I needed time to think about it"

"Advisor to the minister himself is a wonderful opportunity Mione"

"I know, and I'll think about it"

"What's there to think about?"

"Harry could we please not talk about this now?" I asked softly

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I want my Mione back" he replied.

I turned to look at him and tried my best to muster some semblance of the old me, instead all I could do was feel the dark images threatening to escape the far corners of my mind. I struggled to fight them back and felt my eyes welling up.

"Hey, hey its ok Mione, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid for saying that" Harry said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey Mione are you…Harry! What did you do?" Ginny asked, rushing over to check on me

"I'm Fine Gin, really" I said, wiping away the tears and finally mustering a smile "Shall we?"

"No we shant, I still need to style your hair" she said, taking out her wand.

"Save me" I whispered dramatically to Harry.

He laughed and backed away with his hands up "Sorry Mione, no battle experience can prepare you for this"

"Ha ha you two, come on Mione, or we're going too be late, you know how mum gets flustered when it comes to tardiness"

Thirty minutes later, after having to sit perfectly still for Ginny to finish applying my makeup, we finally met the others in the dinning room.

"A small toast before we leave" Mr. Weasly said, raising his glass in the air "To my children" he said, looking at all of us "I couldn't be more proud"

"To us" Harry said

I smiled and raised my glass "To us"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco

"I don't understand why we have to go to another one of these pointless award ceremonies, its not like anyone really wants us to attend"

"Draco you know why its important, regardless of the past, we are Malfoys. We have to show the wizarding world that we want to move past what has happened" my mother answered.

"So we have to parade around like idiots attending every event the ministry invites us to just to save dignity, is that it?"

"Yes that's exactly it and you would do well to remember it Draco. Or would you prefer to share a cell at Azkaban with your father?" my mother asked. As much as I would have liked to answer with something cunning, I knew she was right. My father had dragged the Malfoy name through the dirt and I had played no small role either. If it weren't for my mother, I would indeed be sharing a cell with my father.

"I know its not ideal darling, but do you think you can muster enough pretense to get us past another event?" my mother asked softly.

"Of course mother, I'm sorry" I replied, smiling. I take her hand and squeeze it lightly and she returned my smile. My mother had aged a lot since the war, the tiredness was evident on her face now, the signs of all she had had to endure with me and my father.

"We should get going, we wouldn't want to upset the ministry by being late" she said

We walked over to the fire place and soon we were transported at the main entrance to the Montague Manor.

"Welcome, welcome, wonderful of you to attend" lady Jacqueline Montague greeted us. I could feel the pretense emanating from her. Jacqueline and her family were amongst the first to ensure that the public knew they were in no way associated with the Malfoys and were disheartened to hear about my family's choice to follow Voldemort

"Draco, wonderful to see you" she said, embracing me. I harvested some pretense of my own and grinned at her.

"Likewise Lady Montague, and where might your lovely daughter be?" I asked coyly. It pleased me to see her caught off guard and worried even.

"Elene is inside greeting the members from the ministry, you should go in as well, your seats shouldn't be hard to find, I've placed you both at a wonderful table at the back" she replied, her words dripping with distain. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other guests to attend to"

It took every ounce of restraint I had to keep my composure.

"Draco dear, you said you would try to be civil" my mother whispered under her breath, hooking her arms in mine.

"She had it coming, as if the Malfoy name hasn't suffered enough, deliberately placing us at the back table is a clear show of how far society wants to cast us"

"Nevertheless, we must try to keep our wits about us, we're still under scrutiny by ministry and there's no telling who could be watching" my mother replied softly.

"Good thing all I did was ask about her lovely daughter then" I responded grinning. Amongst Jacqueline's many society slander, there were those about the Malfoy son who is "wild and unpredictable" and who also has a habit of bedding young innocent girls to curb his ego, a trait inherited from his father. As if I would ever bed Elene Montague, her face is a sore for the eyes.

We settle into our seats and I try not to fall asleep before the ceremony even began. Up front I could see Potter and the Weasleys talking to the minister himself, their stupid faces brimming with all the attention. I scanned the room looking for the other member of the "Golden Trio" before my eyes settled on her. For a minute I was taken by how captivating she looked and for some reason the thought left me uncomfortable so I dismissed it. But I couln't take my eyes off of her, and then it struck me. She wasn't smiling ridiculously or soaking up the attention, instead she was just standing by herself looking like she would rather be anywhere else. I continued starring until it was all I could do but drag my gaze away. I felt the guilt rushing over me as soon as I did and fought to force it down. One of the memories that still haunts me is the one where I stood watching as my aunt Bellatrix carved the word "Mudblood" onto her wrist. In all her pain she had called out to me for help, begged me to help her and all I did was watch like a coward. I gripped the edge of the table and tried to quell my inner demons, _not now, not here_ , I begged silently.

"Are you alright Draco?" my mother asked, her face etched with worry.

"I'm fine mother, how about I go get us some Gillywater?"

"That would be good dear, but hurry back, the ceremony will start shortly"

"Two Gillywaters please" I call out to the server.

"Who invited you here Malfoy?"

"None of your business Weasley" I grunted, turning around to see a smug faced Ronald Weasley starring back at me.

"I'd watch how I speak to me if I were you Malfoy"

"Or what? You're going to go running to Potter?"

"No, I just might let the minister know about your behavior, we're close personal friends in case you didn't know"

I had to grit my teeth and force the rage down "Is that a threat?" I asked, walking up to him. The little git had the nerve to laugh and brush my jacket

"I'd watch my behavior that's all I'm saying Malfoy"

I had to force myself to turn away and walk back to my table. I was practically fuming by the time I made it back.

"Draco what's wrong?" mother asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said. Thankfully the ceremony started and she turned her focus to the front. I had to ball my fist tightly because I was shaking so hard and I didn't want her to see. I struggled to keep the violent rage that wanted to burst free to strangle Weasley at bay, and by the time I did, I looked up to see Granger standing on stage wearing a thin smile and accepting the award for the order of Merlin first class. My rage was instantly replaced by mild curiosity. This wasn't the Granger I was accustomed to seeing so it sparked a tiny interest in me, which surprisingly, lasted until the entire ceremony ended. Only then did I realize that I had been starring at her for all that time

Hermione

As soon as the ceremony ended I rushed to find an exit. Everything was too much, too loud, too bright, too claustrophobic. I escaped through a door that lead me to a small gazebo a distance away from the party. I sank down and immediately kicked off the shoes that Ginny lent me. The cold air quickly enveloped me but I didn't care, I welcomed it. I felt the hole in the pit of my stomach growing wider and soon it reached my heart as the tears start to flow. My parents should have been there to see me receive the award, they should have been the ones sitting besides me. The memory of finding them slaughtered by one of the death eaters on the run had surfaced during the ceremony, and it almost consumed me. But I was determined not to cry in front of everyone. I didn't want to feel weak anymore, and yet, it was all I felt.

"The party not up to your standards Granger?" I heard someone ask from behind.

"Great" I muttered under my breath when I saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing at the edge of the gazebo, hands in pockets with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Go away Malfoy" I replied with less intensity than I'd hoped.

"Since this isn't your house I don't see how you can make me" he retorted. I got up and started walking further into the garden, only to have him follow me.

"Quit following me Malfoy, I want to be left alone" I shouted, walking faster.

"See that's the part that has peaked my curiosity" he answered, falling into step beside me. I turned and started heading back to the party when he grabbed my hand.

"Let go of me Malfoy" I snarled at him.

"Answer me first Granger, why are you out here all alone instead of in there enjoying everyone's admiration?"

"Don't give me that stony expression Granger, it doesn't suit you" he continued, smugly when I didn't answer.

"Let go of me!" I demanded one more time, my anger dripping with every word. He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution but then hesitantly released his grip.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand again.

"Malfoy I will hex you to oblivion if you don't let go of me this instant!" I shouted.

"You're forgetting your shoes Granger"

I looked down to find my feet were still bare. Strangely enough, all of my anger seemed to had evaporated.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Il leave you to your thoughts then" he said before walking away from me.

Before I could decide what to make of that strange encounter, he'd already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione

"And then he just left?"

"Yes Gin, for the fourth time he just left" I said, trying to hide my mild irritation.

"That's definitely weird, I don't trust him, perhaps I should tell Harry"

"No! No Gin, it was nothing, I'm sure he only meant to irritate me" I pleaded, the last thing I wanted was for Harry to get worked up. "Besides, I doubt I shall ever see him again, unless he were to get a job at the ministry"

Ginny snorted "Like that would ever happen, so you've decided then?"

I took a deep breath "I think I have, last night made me realize that I need to be doing something, and since I'm not going back to Hogwarts…" I don't complete my thoughts; admitting that I can't bare to step foot into my old school in fear of its walls bringing back carefully sealed memories just felt better left unsaid.

"I'm glad you've decided to take the job Hermione" Ginny said, smiling and squeezing my hand "I've been worried about you Mione"

I smile back "I'm fine Gin, really" Somehow the lie rolled off my tongue easily that time. "We should meet the others, wouldn't want to keep Ron and Lavender waiting" I said, although my mild irritation seeped through.

"I still cannot believe he invited her over for family breakfast" Ginny said in frustration

"It's fine Gin, he seems like he's serious about her"

"The girl annoys me, what with all her bows and ribbons, and girly inclinations" she retorted grumpily

"Girly inclinations?"

"Yes, her obsessive need to whine about everything, her need to attach herself to my brother like a leech, her need to squeal and use the term "oh won won" at least sixteen times a day and"

"Alright alright, I understand, you don't like her girly inclinations" I say, chuckle.

"I'm glad things didn't work out with my brother" Ginny said after a minute's pause "he never deserved you"

I don't comment, instead I push myself off of bed and grab my towel. "I'm going to be right down, save me a seat ok?" I say, and then head to the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door behind me I sink to the floor and take several deep breaths, fighting the urge to burst into tears. The idea of having to see Ron flaunt his new found happiness in my face is unnerving, it triggers a hollow feeling at the pit of my stomach that threatens to overwhelm me. He should know better! He should have some respect for me, despite us no longer being together, he knows about my parents and all the pain it caused me. When I needed him the most, he just decided that he couldn't be with me anymore. _"We're not the same persons we were Mione, we've both lost so much, and what we had, I wont forget it, but I think we need to admit that this.. us, isn't working anymore. I cant make you happy and you cant make me happy"_ I was so shocked by his last sentence that I couldn't tell him how much I needed him, instead I said I agreed and that it was best if we just tried to move on. And he did.

Somehow I manage to find my composure, shower and get dressed. Almost everyone has gathered outside the garden. Everyone looks so well placed, Ginny and Harry are blissfully holding hands and chatting animatedly, Mr. Weasley soon emerges carrying another tray and hustles over to Mrs. Weasley, George and his girlfriend Angelina are roaming around the garden, even Neville and Luna seem perfectly happy. I swallow hard and try not to feel isolated and alone, my friends' happiness means a lot to me. Tears blur my vision for a second as Ron and Lavender appear from behind the fountain and I hurry to dab them away. I sink back into the shadows and take some more deep breaths before walking briskly over to sit down beside Harry whiles everyone is distracted by their entrance. I don't make eye contact with them, not once; instead I smile and nod and laugh when it seems right and I manage to even convince myself that for a minute I'm happy. Everything is ok.

* * *

Draco

"Where were you last night?" I ask amused.

"I was otherwise preoccupied" Blaise replies, grinning smugly.

"And they warn everyone to keep their daughters away from me"

"My friend you provide the perfect opportunity for someone such as myself to swoop in and.. what did Jaqueline say? Bed young and helpless witches? No one pays me much attention, since they're too focused with you" my best friend replies, throwing his feet up on my desk.

"Glad someone finds it entertaining. Although that little disclaimer just added to my appeal. I could easily have a new witch at my side every night"

"So why haven't you?" Blaise asks purposefully "and don't lie, I practically live at your house, so I know you haven't been with anyone for a year or so"

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"Don't evade the question Draco"

I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets "After everything that I've had to deal with for the past year, I don't know, I'm sick and tired of doing the same old things. My father had this idea of what I should have been. No its entirely up to me and I want something different, I want someone who I'm actually interested in for something other than a quick shag"

When I turn around Blaise is pretending to be fast asleep, so I laugh. "I get it, too sappy for you"

He grins and then gets up "Definitely sappy mate, but I understand, your father no longer controls your life, but how are you going to meet someone just moping around here?"

"I haven't been moping"

"Oh yeah? When is the last time you left the house other than to attend board meetings and run your fathers' company?"

I open my mouth to answer but then realize he's right. "Ok point noted, I've been moping"

"Great talk, now I have to get going, I've got a date with Elene"

I raise my brows in morbid curiosity.

"Consider it helping a friend out" he replies and winks at me. I laugh and turn my attention back to gazing out the window, where my thoughts lead me back to Granger. What is it that has me so curious? I have to shake my head just to get rid of the uninvited thoughts. Thankfully I get to put them to rest when the house elf announces its time for supper. I leave all the thoughts and curiosity of Granger behind, determined to never revisit them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione

"I am really glad you decided to accept my offer Ms. Granger, I can't think of anyone more suited for this role" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Please sir, I'm happy to have been offered the position in the first place, it's a wonderful opportunity. I haven't heard of a witch or wizard who became advisor to the minister himself without at least five years of experience within the ministry itself" I reply, smiling.

"That is true, but if I am to effect change within the wizarding world, then why not start with small changes? Besides, I think you and Ms. Greengrass have a lot to offer, both bright students, top of your classes and"

"Pardon me sir, but did you say Ms. Greengrass? Do you mean that I am not your only advisor?"

"Er… no Ms. Granger, you are not my only advisor, did you not read the letter I sent?"

I rake my brain to remember the contents of the letter but only the first line of the letter comes to mind.

"Yes, yes of course, my apologies minister, I only meant that Ms. Greengrass is not here at present so I assumed…" I lie, least I look unprepared on my first day.

"Oh, Ms. Greengrass came in an hour early to get a head start, she is already on an assignment" the minister replies, handing me a tall stack of papers.

"You may get started on these, please read through these reports and highlight anything of importance"

"Right away minister, when you you like me to present my summary?"

"I'd like to have it by the end of the day if you can" he replies "Briley will show you where you will be working but feel free to come to me anytime"

As if on queue, a young witch walks in. She peers at me through her thick round framed glasses and gives me a small wave before nervously looking at her feet. I try to smile back but she's too busy looking down to see me.

"Um… lead the way then" I say

"Huh? Oh, yes right. Of course, this way please Ms. Granger maam"

I cock my brows at her "Hermione if you please" I say.

"Of course Ms. Hermione, this way"

"Hermione?" I hear the minster call as we're about to leave.

"Yes minister?"

He smiles at me. "Its good to have you board"

I smile and nod. I feel something tug at me, and it takes me awhile to place that it is anxiousness. I actually feel excited about my first day which I hadn't felt until now. I smile and follow Briley two doors down until I'm in a small but spacious office. It is modernly decorated, walls a soft shade of violet with traces of that blue that reminds you of being outdoors under a sunny day; nice leather chairs surrounding a small coffee table for greeting people. But what is most stunning is the oak desk backing a spectular view of London.

"This is marvelous, is this really my office?"

"Yes Ms. Hermione" Briley replies "I'm glad you like it maam, I decorated it myself"

"Briley please, call me Hermione, without the Ms. Just Hermione ok?"

"Ms. Greengrass instructed me to address her formerly, she says people of importance need to be addressed as such"

"Well that may work for her, but certainly not me, I insist you call me Hermione"

She looks at me and smiles "Ok Hermione"

"I need to get started, but thank you, I love my office. Perhaps we can have lunch together sometime" I say, smiling warmly.

"That would be great" she replies, grinning brightly "I'll leave you to it, but call on me if you need anything"

As soon as she leaves, I marvel at the room for two minutes more before settling into work. By the time I'm half way through its already time for lunch. I find Briley stationed at a desk outside engrossed in her work.

"I'm going to head to the 'Bad owl' across the street, do you want to come?"

"I wish I could Hermione, but I need to get these done today"

"That's ok, another time then" I say smiling.

As soon as I walk into 'the bad owl' I'm filled with the rich aroma of conjure cocoa and the café's famous roast chicken casserole. A toasty feeling washes over me as I settle into one of the double seater booths. My parents and I came here once, and it brings back the same delight it did when I first walked in. The place is busy with chatter and servers bustling about and I smile knowing that at least one place hasn't changed. Of course 'hooty' the owl which thisnplace is nsmed after is perched high above on a ledge looking down on us with his stern look. Hooty has been known to fly down and peck customers fingers from time to time.

"Hermione Granger, is that you?! Oh I haven't seen you in so long" Madam Grieta says, giving me a swift hug "what can I get you?"

"Madam Grieta, you're looking lovely as ever, how was Paris?"

"oh you flatter me" she says cheerily, "I had such a romantic time in Paris, you and your boyfriend should visit, it'll woe your hearts"

"Ronald and I aren't together anymore" I say, trying to keep my voice impassive.

"I'm sorry to hear that, don't worry dear, a beautiful young witch such as yourself shouldn't find it hard to get a new one"

I smile thinly and pretend to go over the menu even though I know what I want.

"I'll take the panino cotoletta and an exploding lemonade please"

"Right away dear, oh and congratulations, heard you're advisor to the minister now" she says, grinning.

I laugh and shake my head. It's almost scary the way news travel in the wizarding world, then again, it is the wizarding world. I am just about to take out a book I brought with me when someone sits down on the opposite side of me.

"Excuse me but I… Malfoy! What are you doing here? Stalking can get you arrested" I say icily

"Relax Granger, I'm not stalking you, this happens to be my favorite place to get lunch" he answers matter of factly.

"Good to know, now take another seat" I retort

"I'd love to Granger, but every there's no where else to sit" he says, gesturing to the now packed café. I'm about to tell him to leave otherwise I would hex him here and now when madam Grieta returns with my lunch.

"Draco! I see you found your usual table, I didn't know you were meeting Ms. Granger" she says setting the tray down, "your usual?"

"Thanks Grieta, I'll take the usual" he says smiling up at her. She smiles back at him in a way that seems abit inappropriate and then walks away.

I shake my head, determined to ignore him and enjoy my lunch.

"So, first day at the ministry, how did the golden girl fare?" he asks

"That well huh?" he supplies when I don't answer "Made any new friends?"

"Is this your idea of small talk Malfoy? Because your skills are seriously lacking" I reply icily

"Relax Granger, just trying to lighten the tension" he responds, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms like the spoilt child he is. I'm about to answer him rudely when I notice how he's dressed. He's wearing a an emerald green silk shirt and silver tie. Even from across the table I can tell the shirt fits his muscled physique well and I start to wonder when he had grown into this well built man when he breaks my thoughts

"See something you like Granger?"

"Not at all Malfoy, just wondering what stage play you're dressed for"

"Oh is that your attempt at a joke? I have to say Granger, your skills are seriously lacking" he replies smirking

I have to bite my tongue least I answer him unlady like. Instead I look down and focus on my lunch.

"I'm now the head of my father's potion company Granger" he says leaning forward as madam Grieta returns with his lunch. Roasted chicken with a side of fried tomatoes and lima lush. We don't speak after that, and I deliberately don't look up until I'm finished. I'm about to leave when he calls out

"I'll see you tomorrow Granger"

I pause, shake my head and leave, mentally noting to come earlier tomorrow.

* * *

Draco

I consider it a win that i irritated Granger, it lightened my mood after having another bad report about declining sales. Ever since the war, my family's business had taken a turn for the worse, especially since we weren't the sole potions company operating in London anymore. The new minister and his changes! The Malfoy name and our pureblood heritage used to carry weight in the wizarding world, now everything was changing. Being a pureblood meant little now, and that left me to deal with the implications.

"Mr. Malfoy, should we go over the new results?"

"No, thanks Percival, leave it on my desk, i'll review it and get back to you"

"Oh, and Mr. Zabini is here to see you sir"

"Great send him in"

"So i have some good news and some bad news" Blaise announces

"Lets shut the door first will you?" I say, sitting down, sure i wasn't about to like the news.

"What news do you want first?"

"The good one"

"The papers for chelidonium minsiscula were approved"

"And the bad?"

"I can't get a single professor or scholar to conduct the research for our testing phase"

"What? That doesnt make any sense"

"Let me rephrase, i can't find a single professor or scholar to conduct the research that wants to be associated with your company"

I stare at him in utter shock.

"Before you loose your temper Draco, let me pitch you an alternative solution"

I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Neville Longbottom"

"Are you completely out of your mind?! He's hardly qualified to do potions research, not to mention he would never agree to do this!"

"The basis of the potion requires extensive knowledge of herbs Draco, as most potions require. Longbottom was ranked highest achiever in the study of herbology. And i have it on good authority that he has two job offers that he's yet to choose. This could be the break we were looking for Draco"

I stare blankly at him, struggling to wrap my head around this new situation.

"So you're telling me that if i want to launch this new potion which could save my father's company, i need Longbottom to come work for me because no one else wants to?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Great" I continue to ponder this new development and try not to let the rising tension in my temples hammer me down.

"Fine. But how do i even get him to work for me?"

"That my friend, is going to require subtlety" Blaise answers "and a generous contribution to the Quibbler"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Draco

"When he comes in, let me do all the talking ok?" Blaise says

"It's my company, I should be the one hiring him"

"Draco, you're my best friend, but I hate to break it to you, you aren't the most charming person, certainly not the one who's going to get Longbottom to agree to work for us"

"Hey! I can be charming, it's Longbottom for merlin's sake. How hard could it be?"

"Easy mate, lets not forget how much we need him"

"Can't believe it's come down to this, I Draco Malfoy reduced to asking for help from the likes of Neville Longbottom"

"Oh yeah, real charmer, now let me do the talking, here he comes"

Sure enough Longbottom had just walked into the restaurant carrying an old and musky brown leather brief case that looked ridiculous on him. He looked around, confused.

"He doesn't know who he's meeting does he?" I ask.

"Sure he does, he thinks he's meeting esteemed professor Redilus Perships from Romania" Blaise answers, getting up to go speak to Longbottom.

"Great" I mutter under my breath as Longbottom's whole demeanor changes from excited to upset. But eventually he follows Blaze over to our table.

"Malfoy"

"Longbottom"

"So before we get into why we arranged this little meeting, I think we should order lunch" Blaise says taking his seat, "personally I'd recommend the pasta, they make an excellent seafood platter too, and the Bolognese is…"

"Why did you two scam me into meeting you?" Longbottom interrupts, still standing

"Well Neville, we have a very stimulating proposal that I doubt you'll be able to refuse, it's a very good opportunity for a young Herbologist such as yourself and we couldn't think of…"

"I want you to come work for my father's company" I say matter of factly

"Draco I told you to let me do the talking" Blaise chastises.

"No" Longbottom answers

"No?" I ask

"Now now Neville, you haven't even heard our proposal yet" Blaise adds

"I don't need to, I don't want to work for a Malfoy" he answers, turning to leave

"Please Longbottom" I plead through clenched teeth. My face feels heated just saying those words out loud and I quickly scan the room to ensure no one heard me.

He looks at me curiously for afew agonizing seconds before sitting down.

"Fine, I'll hear you out, but lunch is on you" he says, picking up the menu. I exhale, unaware that I had been holding my breath. After the waiter takes our order Blaise dives in to his rehearsed speech about what the company was prepared to give him and how it would be a good opportunity. It's such a good speech, even I want to work for me.

"I don't know" Longbottom answers nervously

"Come on Longbottom, what's there to think about?" I ask

"Chelidonium Minisiscula is incredibly unpredictable. What you're asking has never been achieved by anyone before, what makes you think I can do this?" he responds, looking down

I lean forward and take a deep breath "Listen er… Neville, I understand what you're feeling right now, but just because no on has ever done it before doesn't mean that you can't. You graduated the highest achiever in Herbology since Herbert Beery himself. And think of all the patients you will be hhelping when you pull this off. The potential results would be rewarding" I say, surprised at how genuine I sound, which strangely I am.

He just looks at me and for a minute I feel the tension rising on my shoulders, if he says no then I am genuinely screwed.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

I sigh internally, already feeling defeated "Sure, take all the time you need" I hear myself say, but I mentally start thinking of other alternatives, maybe I could double the payout to one of the professors, or even consider looking for someone internationally, I remember reading about the strides one of these American scholars was making.

Whatever my options are, I needed to think of it fast. I only have afew more months before the declining sales plummets my father's company into making cut backs just to stay afloat.

* * *

Hermione

"The minister would like to see you in his office" Briley announced

"Oh, did he say why?" I ask, having just finished another report.

"No, but he also wants to see Ms. Greengrass"

I nod and make my way down the hall.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, right on time, please have a seat" the minister announces as I walk, gesturing to the empty chairs.

"Now, I've brought you both in here as I have an assignment that I would like the two of you to work on" the minister starts as soon as Astoria is seated, "As part of the initiative taken by global leaders within the wizarding world, a meeting is to be held every month to foster open communications and encourage a safe forum to discuss potential threats, as well as develop innovations between different businesses in our wizarding world" he pauses for effect, "I would like the two of you to attend as my envoys, you will each be required to make notes as well as document important aspects raised during these meetings, but most importantly, I would like the two of you to mingle with the other interns to ahh, gather additional information that could help us to stay better informed"

I let this sink in, contemplating whether I should question the last part of his sentence. But Astoria beats me to it

"So you want us to mingle with other interns to gather dirt on the other countries to ensure that er… there are no surprises?" she asks hesitantly

"Well to put it bluntly, yes, that is exactly what I need you two to focus on" the minister answers

"But isn't the whole point of these monthly meetings to foster free movement of information?" I ask

"It is Ms. Granger, but as we both know, there have always been strains where it concerns such a forum, bureaucracy and whats not, we need to ensure that the information being received is accurate"

I glance at Astoria who wears a similar expression to mine "Then we are to assume that the other countries will be trying to do the same" I say quietly

"Correct you are Ms. Granger, now, before we attend these meetings I will meet with both of you to discuss protocols and to guide you in answering questions that may be thrown at you etc, but for now, you may want to familiarize yourself with this month's agenda, I have already compiled a list of specific areas you will each be conducting interviews on, so take some time to study it and do your own research"

I mull this over quietly, sure that I am not comfortable with the idea of playing spy for the ministry, but I say nothing. I've finally managed to go to bed without crying because I'm up and about, and this job means a lot to me, its my own escape.

"Now if you don't have any questions at this time, that will be all" the minister says. I smile thinly and slowly walk back to my office, unaware that Astoria has followed me.

"We haven't been formally introduced" she says smiling "I'm Astoria"

"Oh, um Hermione" I say

"I know who you are" she says "How could I not?" she adds, with what sounds like a hint of jealousy.

I look at her, unsure of what to say but thankfully she spears me by continuing "I was thinking we could start by reading through the protocols and discussing it"

"Well I was just going to read it when I got home, I prefer the quiet" I reply softly

"I do too actually, I do my best thinking when its quiet, but I thought it would be a good idea if we started working together now, so that we um, you know? Get accustomed to each other and er… remain on the same page" she says, abit flustered, looking down quickly.

I quickly consider this; I don't know much about Astoria except that she comes from a pure blood family and was in Slytherin. Could this be some sort of trap?

Before I over think too much I tell her that I think her idea is good and that we _should_ work together.

"Wonderful! Do you have some time now, we can do through the first three pages if you want"

"I was actually going to get lunch with Briley" I say, "How about after lunch?"

"Oh… yes, that's… yes that's fine, of course" she says "I'll be in my office just across from yours when you get back" she adds sadly

"Um, you're more than welcomed to join us if you want" I hear myself say just as she is about to leave.

She turns and smiles at me "That would be great, thank you"

"I know, I'm sorry Briley, I panicked" I whisper to Briley when Astoria leaves to get her coat "the minister wants us to work together and I don't know, she seems like she could use a friend"

"Its Ok Hermione, I understand" Briley whispers back just as Astoria emerges from her office

"Where to?" she asks cheerily

"Well we had planned to go to the Bad Owl just across the street…" Briley says

"Sounds good, I've never been"

"Never?" I ask

"My parents are more um… well they're tastes are um…abit more expensive" she replies, flustered again

"Oh" Briley and I say in unison.

 _What have I just done?_ I think


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch today Hermione" Astoria says "I'll see you tomorrow"

"You're welcome" I call after her. Lunch had gone surprisingly well and I was caught off guard by Astoria's sense of humor and good nature. Even Briley seemed to have forgiven her earlier rudeness. The day had gone by so fast, but I wasn't quite ready to go home to my lonely apartment at the Chilling Stone Inn. I found myself wondering around Diagon Alley until I found myself outside of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. Even from out here I could smell the rich sugary aromas wafting through the door. I am about to go in when I catch a glimpse of a familiar coat through the window; even from behind I could tell it was him. I try to pull my gaze away but it is as if I'm rooted to the spot. I feel the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach as Lavender laces her arms through his and he smiles at her in the sweet and loving way that leaves me sick. I am snapped back to reality and suddenly cannot get away from the shop fast enough. My head is too fuzzy to pay attention to where I am going, my feet just carry me automatically as I try to fight the tears back. I am too consumed by my own sadness that I don't pay attention and I walk into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking and I… oh, it's just you" I say when I realize that I've run into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well that wasn't very sincere now was it? You started off so well" he smirks

I deliberately ignore him and continue walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouts

"None of your business Malfoy" I call out

"You might want to take a look around princess, this isn't exactly your neck of the woods" he shouts. I am about to answer him with a snide remark when I really pay attention to where I am. I wondered into Knockturn Alley. Although many of the shops have since closed down, it's not a place anyone should be. I turn around abruptly and start walking back in the direction I came.

"You don't know where you're going do you?" Malfoy says

"I can manage quite well on my own Malfoy" I answer

"Oh yeah? So how come you're taking a road that will lead you right back here?"

"I…" I am about to answer him, but then I realize he's right and that I have absolutely no idea where I am.

He chuckles "Come on Granger, this way" he says and starts walking in the opposite direction I was headed. I fall into step beside him and try to keep up. Knockturn Alley creeps me out and I try to stick close to him but not too close least someone should see us together.

"Scared Granger?"

"Not at all Malfoy"

He chuckles again "Care to explain why you were wondering around here all by yourself?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you Malfoy"

"Are you always this rude?" he fires at me

"Do you always ask a lot of questions?" I fire back

"You know I could just leave you here" he says. Instinctively I grab hold of his arm before realizing what I am doing. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and slowly let go of his arm.

"Relax Granger, I wouldn't leave you here, but you can still hold on to me if you want" he says, smirking; clearly enjoying my discomfort. I'm too embarrassed to answer.

"But really, why were you wondering around here alone? This place is still dangerous Granger" he asks seriously

"I was avoiding Ronald and his new girlfriend" I finally admit, looking down. He doesn't say anything and I'm grateful. I can't believe I just admitted that to him. We walk in silence until I can see Diagon Alley just up ahead.

"I um…I think I can manage from here" I say quickly "thank you for walking me back"

"Yeah ahh… sure Granger" he says. We both stand there awkwardly for afew seconds before I turn to leave.

"Granger"

I turn back around to face him "Malfoy?"

"Pug face Brown can't compare to you, you know that right?" he says quietly

I would laugh if he didn't sound so sincere. "Thanks Malfoy, I'll keep that in mind" I reply, and turn to leave again.

"Oh and Granger… I won't tell anyone that you almost ripped my arm off back there" he says, grinning. I laugh and shake my head.

"Goodbye Malfoy"

* * *

Draco

I'll admit, running into Granger back there definitely was unexpected. Even more unexpected was why she had wondered there in the first place. _Avoiding Weasley and his little girlfriend_. I never understood what she saw in him, and it was hard to tell who was more dim whited; Weasley or Brown. _She really does have poor taste_ I think, recalling her brief interlude with Krum. Neither one of them could hold an intellectual conversation, much less understand someone like her.

It is at that last thought that I snap myself out of it, _why am I getting worked up about Granger and her love life? Or lack there of?_

Luckily I am able to put further thoughts of Granger out of mind because once I am back at Malfoy Manor, Blaise is waiting for me with more paperwork and the rest of my evening is spent reviewing each alternative candidate. I am too engrossed in what I am doing that I don't notice the house elf enter later on that evening.

"Excuse me master, but Mistress would like you to join her for Dinner" the elf says

"Please tell mother that I can't Krible, and could you have my dinner brought up?"

"Of course master"

I am just going over the report for our latest sales when someone enters.

"Leave it on the table, thanks Krible" I say without looking up

"How about you take a break darling?"

"Oh, mother, sorry, I thought you were Krible. I can't right now, I have to go through these before tomorrow"

"Draco Malfoy, you will take a break and have dinner with your mother" she says "Don't give me that look, come on"

I sigh and follow her to the dinning room; better to avoid an argument I was sure to loose anyways.

"You know you really ought to work on your social life Draco" my mother starts as soon as we're seated

"Mother please, lets not start that conversation again" I protest

"Well! It seems you're already acting bitter, you know what the say about all work and no socialization Draco"

"I'm not bitter! I just have too much going on at the company right now, I need to find someone to do research for the new healing potion and think of alternatives in case it doesn't work out, not to mention explore new markets since we're facing competition and…"

"Yes that's all very interesting dear, but when are you going to have time for fun?" my mother cuts me

"I do have fun mother"

"Flying around on your broomstick every once in a while is not fun"

"It relaxes me and why must we continue to have this discussion over and over again? You know of all the challenges I'm facing with the company"

"Yes dear, I know" my mother says softly "But its all you've been concerned about since your father went to Azkaban"

"I'm just trying to take care of us mother" I respond, looking down at my plate and trying not to relive all the shame of what I had put her through. She reaches over and pats my hand.

"I know Draco, and I am so proud of you, but I also want you to live your own life. Have some fun every once in a while. You've been working so hard"

I can tell she will not let this topic rest easily. "Alright, how about I agree to not to bring work home unless its absolutely necessary and to go out every once in a while?" I ask softly, smiling lamely

She smiles back and nods her head. I sigh inwardly, considering it a win that for now. Thankfully the remainder of dinner we spend discussing the alternatives for the company with no further talk about having social lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Draco

Over the course of the next few days, I am swept up in so much work that I hardly have time to breathe. The few candidates that I managed to reach out to conduct the research testing were either working on their own projects or unwilling to relocate. Not to mention I had no other viable alternative, so to say that I was frustrated was an understatement. At this point I was growing desperate. If something didn't happen soon, I'd have no choice but to start making cutbacks.

I was going over our latest quarterly reports when Blaise walks into my office interrupted me.

"He's outside" he announces

"Who's outside?" I ask

"Longbottom!"

"What? He's here? Well for merlin's sake! Have Mrs. Bell show him up" I say, feeling anxious suddenly.

Almost on queue I hear a loud knock, before Mrs. Bell ushers a nervous looking Longbottom inside.

"Neville, please have a seat, we had no idea you were coming in today, anything we can get you?" Blaise asks, rushing over to greet him. I am almost left rooted to my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to show up un-announced" Neville says, fidgeting with his thumbs

"That's quite alright Neville" I say "Have you reached a decision?"

"I have"

I lean forward in anticipation. _This is it_ I think.

"Ahh, when do I start?" he asks nervously. It takes me three seconds to wrap my head around what is happening that all I do is stare.

"The job offer is still open right?" he asks further.

"Yes! Yes of course Neville!" I say "We just need you to sign afew paperwork but you can start right now if you want. Happy to have you on board with us"

"Great, I came prepared to work" he says, cheerily. I am so much in shock still that I feel the urge to hug the guy. Although its still too early to feel optimistic, I can't help it; this is the big break I was waiting for.

"I'll show you where you'll be working, if there is anything you need, please, feel free to let us know. We've gathered the basics that initial research indicated would be needed" Blaise says.

"Wonderful! I did a lot of independent study and research about chelidonium minisiscula, but I would like to review whatever materials you have before I start" Longbottom says

"Anything you need Neville, I'll have Mrs. Bell give you full access to all our files" I say.

"Come Neville, let's get you settled in" Blaise says.

"Thank you Merlin" I mutter as soon as they're out of the office. Needless to say, my mood is significantly improved for the rest of the day and a stupid grin is left plastered on my face. In fact, when Blaze suggests we celebrate at Kildare's after work, I'm all too enthusiastic to say no.

* * *

Hermione

"What are you doing later today?" Astoria asks

"Nothing special" I answer, putting away the reports I finished reviewing "Why?"

"A friend of mine invited me for drinks, I was wondering if you wanted to come" she says

"Um, I don't really drink" I answer.

"That's ok, you don't have to. But please come, I don't want to go by myself" she pleads.

"Alright, sure" I say "I'm not doing anything anyways"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaims "I'll come by after work, I have to deliver this for the Minister, oh do you have the report from the Aura department ready?"

"Yes, I just finished it this morning" I answer, handing her the file.

"Great, I'd better get going" she says, gathering several files.

Before I know it, Astoria returns and it's time to go.

"This week seemed to fly by so quickly" I tell her, gathering my bag.

"I know, but hey, we need to unwind abit, we did good for our first week" she answers, smiling brightly.

We make our way over to Kildare's, the newly renovated pub where the Leaky Cauldron used to be. I've passed it many times but have never gone inside. I'm casually surprised by how changed it is however, it is nothing like the shabby run down place it once was, and you'd never suspect that there were rodents living in the walls. The place is completely changed; its décor modern and classy.

"Wow, talk about dramatic changes" I say.

"Astor! Over here!" someone calls out over the crowd. It's here that I realize I probably should have asked Astoria who her friend was because waving her over is Blaise Zabini and sitting next to him is none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise! Draco!" she exclaims, rushing over to hug them. I can't help but notice how tighter she seems to hug Malfoy.

"You remember Hermione right?" she asks them, waving me over. I walk over and smile thinly.

"How could I forget" Blaise says, planting a kiss on my hand.

"Quite the charmer I see" I say.

"Don't fall for his tricks, he does that for all the girls" Astoria says, grinning.

Blaise pretends to be offended and puts a hand over his chest "Astor! I thought we were friends"

"I see we cant stop running into each other" Malfoy says.

"So it would seem" I answer, feeling flushed as I recall the way I grabbed his arm two days ago. Luckily no one pays attention to us, as Blaise signals the waiter over. I take the seat besides Malfoy since Astoria has already settled in next to Blaise.

"Four fire whiskeys' he tells the waiter.

"Oh I don't drink" I say, "I'll have some pumpkin juice"

"Come on Hermione! Live alittle, we're here to celebrate!" he chimes

"Yeah Granger, live alittle" Malfoy adds, giving me a look as if to dare me. I met his stare with my own defiance and boldly tell the waiter to make it four fire whiskeys. He smirks and leans back in his chair.

"So tell me about this big news" Astoria says "What are we celebrating?"

"You remember that idea Draco had to develop Chelidonium Minisiscula into a healing potion?"

"Yes.."

"Well we found someone to develop it" Blaise continues.

"Chelidonium Minisiscula has never been developed into a potion before, if you pull that off you could change medicinal practices!" I cut in "This could shake up the wizarding world"

"Wow, you sound impressed Granger" Malfoy says

"I am, who do you have working on this?" I ask "Anyone I would know?"

"Yes actually, Longbottom signed on with my company earlier today, he's heading up the initial research phase" Malfoy answers

"Neville? You hired Neville?" I ask, genuinely stunned.

"Yes Granger, do you know any other Longbottoms?" Malfoy retorts

"Were you two always like this?" Astoria cuts in

"Oh yeah, one time Hermione here punched Draco square in the face" Blaise answers

Astoria practically falls off of her seat laughing. I smile despite myself recalling how good it had felt.

"It was a good punch by the way, you broke my nose" Malfoy says.

"You deserved it" I answer. I expect him to be furious, instead he smiles, which makes me smile.

"Ahh here we go" Blaise says, as the waiter returns with our drinks. I take one sniff at the firewhiskey and instantly regret agreeing to this.

"Too late to back out now Hermione" Blaise says, lifting his glass "To things finally looking up"

We all toast and I take one long drink of the firewhiskey. It burns at first but then I taste the cinnamon flavor and realize it's not so bad.

"So how do you know Hermione Astor?" Malfoy asks.

"We work together at the ministry; we're both advisors to the Minister"

"Both of you?"

"Well we're interns for now" I supply.

"So what? Is it like a competition? The better intern wins?" Blaise asks

Neither one of us answers at first, clearly unsure of what the right answer is.

"No, its not a competition, we're both interns, there's nothing more to it" Astoria finally says. But there is no mistaking the uncertainty in her voice.

"I really like what they've done to the place" Malfoy says in a clear attempt to shift the conversation from impending awkwardness.

"Me too, I wonder how they managed to get the rodents out" I add, looking around.

"Well whatever they did, I am loving it, does anyone else taste cinnamon in their whiskey or is it just me?" Blaise asks. I nod and take another long sip.

"So Hermione, what do you do besides the ministry?" Blaise asks.

"Um… not much really, I work mostly" I answer lamely.

"I see you and Draco here have that in common" he says "Anyone up for another round?" he asks further, finishing off his firewhiskey.

I bravely finish off mine and set my glass down besides his "Count me in"

He laughs "That's the spirit Hermione! Can we get another round please?"

"You'll have to give me a tour of the ministry sometime Astor" Blaise says

"Why? So you can beguile those poor girls that work there?" she responds. He grins broadly.

"What can I say? I can't help it if I was born to be so handsome"

Malfoy rolls his eyes "Your charm could use plenty of work"

"Nothing wrong with my charm mate, ladies love that confidence in a man" Blaise answers "Isn't that right Hermione?"

I laugh "Yes I suppose"

The waiter arrives with the second round.

"What shall we toast to now?" Blaise asks

"To us" Astoria supplies, looking at me "To surviving our first week"

"To us" I say

"And us" Blaise adds "Just because we cannot be left out of the toasting"

I laugh and take more sips of the firewhiskey, enjoying the cool burn. I loose count of how many more firewhsiskeys we order after that, but I find myself relaxing more and more and soon I'm laughing at Blaze's ridiculous jokes. It isn't until Astoria announces that she has to go that I realize how late it is.

"I should go too" I say, reaching for my bag.

"Oh come on! The party is just getting started!" Blaise says

"Actually I think we should call it a night mate" Malfoy says.

"You guys go on ahead" Blaise says, looking over to the bar where a pretty brunette is sitting by herself.

Malfoy pats his friend on his shoulder. After he pays the waiter we all leave.

"I'll see you guys on Monday" she says, hugging us swiftly, Malfoy much longer, before apparating.

Suddenly everything seems hazy to me, and blurry. I take deep breaths, hoping the cold air will help me.

"You ok there Granger?" Malfoy asks

"Um…" I'm about to answer yes when I take two steps forward and almost fall, but luckily he catches me.

"Ok, looks like you had too much to drink" he says, setting me upright "Put your arms around me" he says

"Excuse me?"

"Put your arms around me" he says again "I'll walk you home"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking" I respond, but it seems gravity is working against me tonight because I almost fall again.

"Yes I can see that" he remarks. Without a warning he picks me up, and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're in no condition to apparate" he points out.

"I usually walk, my apartment is that way" I respond, pointing East.

He looks at me "Your apartment had better be nearby" he says.

"Onwards then" I say giggling.

* * *

Draco

After a long day I really would have preferred to go straight to bed after the pub, but the gentleman in me can't let Granger walk home in this condition. I have to admit though, it was amusing seeing how different she could be when she wasn't busy being the princess of the Golden trio. She's surprisingly fun, save for the fact that I'm now carrying her home.

"Which way now?" I ask as we reach the intersection. She looks up at me.

"Your eyes are really grey" she says, giggling. I smile despite myself.

"Come on Granger, look away from my eyes for abit and tell me which way" I respond. She looks around and frowns. For a minute I'm worried she's lost but then she points left.

I continue carrying her, amused when she starts running her hands through my hair.

"Your hair is so soft" she says "Was your hair always so pale?" she asks, tugging lightly on it.

"Easy there Granger, my hair is one of my best feature, I need all strands in tact"

She giggles again, burying her head in my chest. I glance down at her for a second to find her looking up back at me.

"Which way now?" I ask softly. She points right and I set off again.

"I don't feel so good" she says, burying her face again.

"You had better not puke on me ok?" I say

"Ok" she answers, sleepily

"Hey, come on, you can't fall asleep, not yet" I remark, rocking her abit. She opens her eyes and stares up at me.

"Your eyes are so grey" she says again. I roll my eyes and she giggles.

"Now which way?" I ask. She looks around and points to a building nearby.

"This is where you live?" I ask in disbelief. From outside the building looks like a dump.

"It's all I can afford" she whispers. I walk her up to the door and then set her down gently.

"Think you can manage from here?" I ask. She nods and attempts to open the door but fumbles and keeps swaying.

"Here, let me do it" I say, taking the keys from her. She leans towards me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Carry me" she says, wrapping her arms around me. _Great_ , I think, starting to get annoyed. Tiredness is setting in and all I want to do is leave. I pick her up again and open the door with my foot.

"Geez Granger, you might want to decorate alittle better" I say, taking in the bland walls and general dullness to the place. There are no pictures or anything on the walls, nor anything to suggest someone is living here.

"It's too painful to put their pictures out" she whispers

"Who's pictures?"

"My parents" she responds. I don't ask her anything further, instead I manage to navigate to the bedroom and I set her down on the bed. She wriggles under the covers.

"Well goodnight" I say, turning to leave.

"Stay" I hear her call out.

"What?" I ask, sure that I had heard her incorrectly.

"Stay" she replies almost in a whisper "Just until I fall asleep?"

This is the first time I've ever seen her like this, so defeated, so sad. It leaves me feeling uncomfortable; not because it is awkward, but because strangely it makes me want to comfort her. I walk over to the bed, take off my shoes and lie down besides her, but on top of the covers. She takes me by surprise when she shifts closer and lays her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Malfoy" she says sleepily

"Goodnight… Granger" I reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione

I wake slowly to the morning sun almost blinding me. Even without opening my eyes I'm feeling disoriented. I open my eyes slowly, one at a time, trying to adjust to the sunlight, only to quickly close them again. I try to rolling to my other side but something heavy is pinning me down at my waist. I shift my head to the other side and slowly open my eyes. Panic washes over me in tidal waves when I find a shirtless Malfoy sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around me. Instantly the images of last night dances around my head, starting with the bar and then a blurry recollection of being carried? _Shit! No, no, no_ I groan inwardly. I slowly try to lift the covers without waking him. _Thank merlin_ I sigh inwardly when I realize all of my clothes are still on. I turn my head back to the side and stare at him, unsure of what to do. He's sleeping so peacefully, and the steady rise and fall of his chest leaves me entranced, or maybe it's the alcohol still in my system. I study the muscled lines on his chest, and have to ball my fist tightly to stop myself from running my hands over them. The sunlight makes his hair look almost golden, and now I have to fight the urge to brush the strands that are covering his eyes. My eyes follow his arm still thrown casually around my waist and then travel back up to his chest and back to his face. _He is really handsome_.

 _What? No! Stop it Hermione! This is Malfoy you're talking about_!

I almost panic when he shifts suddenly, shifting from his side to his back and unpinning me. I take a deep breath and slowly start easing myself out from under the covers. As soon as I am upright I'm instantly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea that I groan loudly and instantly clasp my hands over my mouth, but thankfully Malfoy is still sound asleep. I groggily make my way to the bathroom and hunt through my medicine cabinet for anything that would cure the throbbing in my head. I swallow the tiny vile of Vertiginoso potion that I manage to find and it takes effect almost immediately; my dizziness clearing up soon after. That's when I notice how horrible I look with my hair sticking out at odd angles, and my makeup still stuck to my face. _Geez, thank merlin Malfoy didn't see me like this_. I try to assure myself that it is only because I want to avoid the rude remarks Malfoy would obviously make if he saw me like this and not because I care about how he thinks I look. After managing to brush my hair and clean off the makeup, I take a nice long bath, only to remember mid shower that I never brought in any clean clothes. _Shit_! I instantly shut off the tap and step out of the shower. I wrap my towel tightly around me before opening the door slightly and peeking out. My hair is dripping wet but I see my t-shirt and jeans still on the dresser from the day before. _If only I had my wand._ But it's all the way over on the night stand by Malfoy's corner. I look at Malfoy and thankfully he's still asleep. Without thinking I quickly tip toe across the room as silently as I could.

"You're looking better"

I almost jump out of my skin and quickly turn around, stunned. "I thought you were asleep" I say lamely.

"I was, but with all the racket you made in the bathroom, it was hard to stay asleep"

"Oh"

"I've got to say, I rather like seeing you like this" he says, smirking. I look away before he can see the color rising in my cheeks and grab the jeans and t-shirt. I'm about to run back to the bathroom but the sight of him stops me in my tracks and I can't help but stare. He's gotten up to grab his shirt and I can't pull my eyes away from his lean and impressive physique. I swallow hard and try to stop my heart from racing. _Get a grip Hermione_!

"See something you like Granger?" he asks, smiling mischievously. Unable to meet his remark with something witty of my own I rush to the bathroom. I take several deep breaths before my heart manages to stop racing. _What is wrong with you? You're acting insane_!

I'm just finishing up drying my hair when he walks in.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"You were taking forever and I need to shower" he answers casually leaning on the door.

"Get out"

"Really? After I carried you home and tolerated you practically throwing yourself at me?"

I feel the heat burning my cheeks instantly and to say I'm mortified is an understatement.

"I did not throw myself at you"

"Is that so? You don't remember demanding I take my shirt off?"

"I…" I struggle to answer, sure that my face is red with embarrassment now.

He starts chuckling "Relax Granger, you didn't do that, it got hot during the night so I took it off"

"Malfoy! You swine!" I shout, throwing my pony holder at him, which he catches.

"It's fun teasing you" he says, grinning. I shake my head and walk over to him trying to exit. He doesn't move.

"Do you want to shower or not?" I ask, folding my arms.

"How about you join me?" he says seriously. I meet his gaze and it sends my heart racing again.

"I…"

He starts laughing again "Man this is so much fun"

I gruffly shove past him and lock the door. I can't believe I actually thought he was serious, and why can't I stop blushing? I shake my head and go over to the kitchen where I start brewing some ginger root tea. Ten minutes later Malfoy emerges dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Its all I can do not to stare at the way it hugs his body.

"I um, made some tea" I say, pushing a cup towards him. He leans casually on the edge of the counter and sips it. There is a long silent pause where neither one of us says anything.

Finally I break the silence "Thank you" I say, almost in a whisper.

"What did you just say?" he asks, pretending not to have heard me. I smile and shake my head.

"I said thank you"

He smiles and walks over towards me. I almost stop breathing again.

"You're welcome Granger" he says, leaning towards me. My heart starts racing insanely and I really stop breathing. He puts the cup in the sink and turns away. I slowly exhale and unclench the cup I was squeezing tightly. How is it he has this effect on me?

"I should get going" he says.

"You should"

"We'll keep this between us" he says, looking at me, almost for assurance. It surprises me that I feel abit hurt, but I nod anyways.

"Great, well see you around Granger"

"Goodbye Malfoy"

* * *

Draco

I can't get out of there fast enough. I swore I'd only spend long enough until she fell asleep, but I must have dozed off. The sight of her this morning wrapped in nothing but that towel, hair dripping wet and face flushed, I almost couldn't help myself. Since when had Granger start looking so damn attractive? Or was she always that attractive and I just never noticed? I try to shake the thoughts from my head but it's like the image of her standing there is burnt into my mind. What's worse is the way I liked how she felt against me, I hadn't slept this well in years. I only hoped my teasing her distracted her from seeing just how much she affected me. _That can't happen again_ I tell myself. I shouldn't even be feeling attracted to her in the first place. It was Granger for merlin's sake! And yet, all that seemed to be going through my mind was the image of her in that towel.

"Where were you all night?" Blaise asks as soon as I apparate back home.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me an owl, said you never came home last night, she was worried" he explains

"I'm fine" I say, making my way to the dinning room. I'm practically starving.

"I can see that, so where were you?" Blaise asks, persistently.

"I spent the night out, what happened to you after we left?"

"Yes Draco, I know you spend the night out. I spent the evening with the lovely brunette" he says, "Back to you"

I ignore him, and cut across to the kitchen where the house elves are busy preparing breakfast. I pluck some bread from the basket and start spreading it with ham.

"well?" Blaise asks, clearly growing impatient.

"I spent the night at a friend's house" I say, knowing that if I say nothing he would never let up.

"You sly dog you! You hooked up last night didn't you?" he says, grinning "Who was it?"

"None of your business Zabini"

He puts his hands up in surrender "Alright! Not going to press for more, just happy that you're back in the game"

I roll my eyes and bite into the sandwich.

"Would master like some pumpkin juice?" Krible asks, scurrying over when he notices us.

"Thanks Krible, that would be great" I say, grabbing an fruit tart.

"Quite the appetite" Blaise says, still grinning like an idiot.

"Draco! Where have you been? I've been so worried" my mother exclaims, rushing into the kitchen.

"He spent the night at a lady friend's house" Blaise announces. I cast him a glance to which he simply grins.

"Oh" my mother says

"Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be out all night mother" I said

"Oh, no, no that's um.. that's quite alright dear" she answers. After a while she asks.

"So anyone we know?"

I shake my head and sip on my pumpkin juice "You two are unbelievable"

"Alright! You don't have to tell me" she says, kissing me on the head and then leaving.

"You know I will keep asking until you tell me right?" Blaise says, biting into an apple.

"You're like an annoying little brother, have I ever told you mate?" I retort

"I could find out on my own you know" he says

"Good luck mate" I say, clapping him on the shoulder then turning to leave.

"Mark my words Draco, I won't rest" he calls out after me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco

The next few days pass by in a haze of paper work, endless meetings and to top it off, an unexpected site inspection by the Department of Regulation

"This is completely insane! When did the ministry decide to start investigating businesses for compliance?" I yell, raking my hand through my hair. "This is just another one of their ploys to make sure my father's business suffers"

"Relax mate, you're getting worked up for nothing. It's not as if you have anything to hide" Blaise says, "Could you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy"

"I know there's nothing to hide, but I don't want those ministry goons walking around in here when we've finally started work on the new potion, if word gets out, we could stir up more competition than we already have. You know what a leak can do to us" I remark, slowing down my paces.

"I know mate, which is why I've already convened a meeting with Hugo Bartley, head of the department" Blaise says "We'll explain the situation to him, hopefully we can come to a consensus"

"Bartley? Are you kidding me? Did you forget that my father tried to have his son join Voldemort last year? After that stunt I doubt he'd so much as listen to two words that I have to say"

"Oh, I'd forgotten that actually, then what do you propose we do?"

I started pacing again, exploring the options that came to me as soon as my brain supplied it.

"I'll try to schedule a meeting with the Minister" I say at last "It's the only way to petition my case without the risk of looking like I'm against it"

"I'll visit Astor, see if she can help" Blaise says

"Thanks mate"

As soon as he leaves I immediately send Mrs. Bell a note to have Neville sent up.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please, have a seat"

"Is everything ok?" he asks, nervous

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that the Ministry is going to be sending over someone to do an inspection"

"An inspection? They do that now?"

"Apparently so, I'm hoping to convene a meeting with the Minister to ensure that what we're working on can be kept confidential, I don't want it getting out there that we're working on this, not yet" I inform him. He nods, looking down deep in thoughts.

"Maybe I can speak to Hermione, she might be able to help" he says

"Blaise is over there now actually, he's meeting with Astoria, but thank you for the offer Neville, I appreciate you looking out for the company"

"Happy to help er… boss" He says. I almost laugh at that comment.

"Was there anything else?" he asks

"I was wondering if you made any progress yet" I ask, abit anxious.

"Well I've only just began the research, but I think I may have an herb in Brazil that can be used to stabilize the component in the Minisiscula that causes it to react harshly with other ingredients. But I'm still doing some research on that, I need to confirm my theories first" he answers.

"That's great Neville!" I exclaim. I surely wasn't expecting him to have gotten this far, it was quite impressive actually.

"Thank you er.. Malfoy" he says

"I think we're past all that formality now, you can call me Draco" I say, genuinely meaning it. He smiles and nods.

"Well if there isn't anything else, I'd better be getting back, tons of research still yet to do" he says, standing up to leave, "Let me know if you still need me to speak to Hermione"

"Thanks Neville"

Ten minutes later, Blaise returns.

"Astor managed to squeeze us in for a meeting this afternoon" he announces. I silently say a small thank you to merlin, who clearly is on my side for a change.

"Doesn't give us much time, but I'll draft out some talking points" I say.

"I'll go and inform everyone, make sure that everyone is aware" Blaise says.

I spend the remainder of the time working on the points, ensuring that I am careful not to come off as defensive. Finally when Blaise returns once more to announce that we should get going, I quickly add an alternative solution in case things go south.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied on this matter Mr. Malfoy, but let me assure you that every step will be taken to ensure the reports are kept confidential, certainly I see the validity in your points" the Minister says after listening to all that I've had to say. I try not to let my frustration seep through, I had hoped to reach a better agreement rather than none at all.

"Might I propose an alternative Minister?" I ask

"Please make it quick, I am expecting the ambassador of France soon" The minister says

"Might I propose that you select a team yourself to conduct the inspection? I can't stress how important it is that I explore all options to ensure that my company is protected from insider information. It would certainly put my mind at ease if you were to approve the individuals yourself" I state. The minister is slow to respond.

"I will have to consider this Mr. Malfoy, but for now, I cannot agree to it" he answers. I stare at him, dejected.

"Of course Minister, thank you" I respond politely.

"Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I need to prepare for my meeting" he says.

"Do you think he's going to consider it?" I ask Blaise, as soon as we're out of his office

"Hard to tell, guess we just have to wait and see" Blaise responds.

I try not to start considering the worse, but I couldn't exactly feel comfortable knowing that if the minister didn't consider my option, I'd have to rely on the notion that the information would be kept confidential. But that didn't exactly inspire my confidence, especially given that my father's company was still under much public scrutiny.

"Relax mate, we'll figure something out" Blaise says reassuringly. If only I could believe him.

* * *

Hermione

"Lets grab lunch, I'm starving" I tell Briley.

"Sure, let me just grab my coat" she says, "Is Astoria going to join us?"

"She's going to meet us at the Bad owl" I say.

'Great, lets get going then, I'm famished" she says. Just as we're about to get onto the elevator, I recognize a familiar voice.

"Blaise? Malfoy?" I ask, turning around to find the two of them approaching the elevator. Just the site of Malfoy starts sending my heart in a frenzy which really starts to get on my nerves because it's just foolish behavior.

"Hermione, nice to see you again, who's your friend?" Blaise asks.

"Nice to see you too, this is Briley, and before you turn up the charm I should warn you that she's a good friend of mine" I say, giving him a stern look. He lifts both hands up in surrender but flashes her a boyish grin anyways.

"Finally getting a tour of the ministry?" I ask.

"I'm afraid we're here on more urgent matters" Blaise answers.

"Oh, well I hope everything works out" I say. The elevator arrives and the four of us cram inside with the other three persons. The elevator ride seems to take longer than usual and I have to distract myself from focusing on how closely Malfoy is standing next to me. I can't seem to help myself and I finally steal a glance up at him only to find him looking back at me. I can't look away, and that annoys me even more because my reaction to him is completely ridiculous. And yet, I only seem to notice how handsome he looks, especially with his hair in a mess; it makes me want to run my hand through it. Instinctively I clasp my hands together, least they decide to act of their own free will. Then he does something unexpected, he smiles at me; not his usual self confident smile, or his egotistical smile, just a genuine smile. It is too late to stop myself from smiling back. Why does he affect me so? I'm thankful when the elevator suddenly stops with a gault, breaking the trance between us.

"That was the most awkward elevator ride ever" Blaise says. I laugh nervously, also thankful that no one noticed our stare off.

"Come on Briley, we should get going" I say.

"You ladies heading to lunch?" Blaise asks, falling in step with us.

"Yes, care to join?" Briley asks. I groan inwardly. _Please don't say yes, please don't say yes_.

"We'd love too!" Blaise says. _Great, just great_.

"Er… we really shouldn't mate" Malfoy says, looking uncomfortable at the idea. I look at him, puzzled by his change of behavior "I have a lot to work on back at the office"

"Suit yourself mate, looks like it's just us" Blaise says, offering us his each his arm. I can't help but notice how fast Malfoy seems to want to leave.

It bothers me all through lunch, not that anyone minds, Blaise and Briley seem to be wrapped up in each other's company that neither notices. I spend half the time thinking about Malfoy and how suddenly his mood changed and the other half trying to figure out why it bothered me.

* * *

Draco

I can't focus for the rest of the day, all my thoughts are on her. It frustrates me as much as this stupid site inspection. _Why can't I get her out of my head_? I'm beginning to think I might be loosing my mind, surely I have to be. I'm starting to feel attraction to Granger! Not just a simple attraction either, I almost kissed her on that elevator ride down for merlin's sake! I run my hands through my hair. I can't be attracted to Granger. It feels wrong to even be thinking of her the way that I am. I've loathed her since I first saw her at Hogwarts, we despise each other. And yet, the more I think about why I loathed her in the first place, the more I realize that it stemmed from my father's silly fallacies about her background. She'd certainly proven that just because you didn't come from magical bloodlines, didn't mean you had no place in the wizarding world. If it weren't for her, Potter might not have even defeated Voldemort! She's the most brilliant witch of the century!

 _Are you defending her?_

 _No, I'm just pointing out the facts_

 _Which are what? That you're looking for reasons to justify your attraction to Granger?_

 _I am not looking for justification._

 _Great I'm having conversations in my head. This confirms it! I'm definitely losing my mind._

I shake my head, trying to focus my attention on the report in front of me. I must have read the first line at least ten times before giving up. I take a deep breath and grab a piece of parchment. I walk over to where Phantom is perched in his cage fast asleep.

"Hey, I need you to deliver this for me ok? And wait for a reply" I tell the owl. He hoots once and flies off. Five minutes later, he comes back with a reply to my note to Granger.

That's when I realize what I'd just done. I'd just invited Granger to dinner with me, and she'd accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hermione

Why did I accept? I should have written no. I'm such an idiot. It did catch me off guard when his owl flew into my office and landed on my desk, it definitely left me stunned when I read the note.

 **Have dinner with me tonight at 7:30- Draco Malfoy.**

It wasn't a question, it was written more like a demand. That alone made me want to write no, and I meant to write no, except I wrote yes. Why did I write yes?

Now I was stuck in front of my closet trying to decide what I should wear. I glanced at the clock- 6:30 it read. He had sent a follow up note saying that he would pick me up at 7:00 at my apartment. I had hunted through my closet twice but couldn't find some thing that was suitable. _I'm going to kill Ginny_ I think. She had thrown out all of my old clothes, and left me nothing but what she calls "a sexy wardrobe". I try to find the least revealing dress in the mix, and my choices finally came down to a burgundy spaghetti strap dress or a simple black dress. I decide on the black dress, since I am not that bold to even want to wear the burgundy dress. I pair the dress with black stiletto heels and keep my makeup soft. I gaze at myself in the mirror. _I look too plain_. I run my hand down the dress, as if it would make me less plain. Just at the clock reads 6:59, I decide to apply a ruby red lipstick and let my hair down. I quickly do a spell that straightens it out before I hear the bell ring. I have to take several deep breaths before answering the door.

I immediately start to feel self conscious when all Malfoy does is stare. He's dressed in jeans and a black shirt, cuffs rolled up. I swallow thickly and try to gain my composure, but my stomach feels weird suddenly and I realize that it's nervousness.

"You look… stunning" he says at last.

"You clean up nicely too" I managed to say.

"So shall we get going?" he asks

"Sure"

"I wasn't sure what you liked, I booked us a table at Lucinda's" he says, putting his hands in his pockets "But we can go somewhere else if you want"

"No um, Lucinda's is fine. I've always wanted to go" I reply.

"Great so um… I guess we should apparate there" he says, extending his hand towards me. I grasp it, carefully not to squeeze too tightly.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod softly, avoiding looking at him. In an instant we are transported outside of what appears to be a deserted building. He takes out his wand, looks around before tapping the brick wall twice. The wall starts retracting until an elegant door appears.

A beautiful blonde girl greets us at the entrance.

"Welcome to Lucinda's, do you have a reservation?" she asks, smiling flirtatiously at Malfoy. She looks him up and down, making me uncomfortable. Whether he notices or not, I can't tell.

"Draco Malfoy" he says

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy" she says, giving him a one over once more, before leading the way. It's intimidating to watch how she could make walking look so sexy. But Malfoy just looks at me and offers his arm, which I take.

"We have your table ready for you, exactly as you requested it" she says

The room takes my breath away. Never have I been to such a place before, the décor is classy and screams sophistication with its posh carpeting and expansive glass ceiling, bewitched for a starry night. It has this mid century modern feel to it, its dim lighting and shades of red color choice hints at a more deliberate approach to create a romantic setting, even more evident that there are a lot of couples here.

"This place is beautiful" I say in a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it" he says, smiling at me. I earn a look of envy from the hostess which makes me feel confident somehow. We follow her to the table which is on the far side of the room, just behind an indoor chocolate fountain, which offers us some privacy. He pulls my chair out for me and helps me to settle in before taking his own seat.

"Your waiter will be right with you" the blonde girl says before walking away.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come out with me" he says

"I'm surprised you invited me Malfoy" I reply

"Draco, you can call me Draco"

"Draco' I say, testing the feel of his name on my tongue.

"Can I call you Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Ok"

There is an awkward silence that only breaks when the waitress arrives. _What is it with this place and beautiful girls_?

"Hi, my name is Gina, I'll be your waitress tonight" she says, focusing her attention on Draco. I roll my eyes and take the menu she offers me.

"Anything I can get you Mr. Malfoy?" she asks, batting her lashes at him.

"A bottle of the Rosette please"

"Will that be all?" she asks again, clearly trying to get his attention. I glance up from the menu and he's looking at me.

"That's all for now" he says, never breaking his gaze away. I can tell the waitress is annoyed because she casts me a snide look.

"You really look stunning" he says, and I blush profusely, "How is it that we've known each other for years and yet I don't really know anything about you" he asks gently.

"I guess our connections made it difficult" I answer carefully.

He smiles "You mean my utter stupidity at thinking I was superior to you?"

I laugh "I didn't want to be rude"

"It's ok, I would have deserved it, but thank you for not pointing it out"

I bite my lips and turn my attention back to the menu.

"Order whatever you'd like" he says

"I'm not sure what to get"

"I could order something for you" he says.

"Surprise me then" I say, looking at him. His eyes is on me, causing me to feel flustered. I bite my lips to keep from being overtaken by nervousness. Instead I try to distract myself by looking at the restaurant again.

"Here we go" the waitress says, arriving with the wine "Are you ready to order?"

After he gives her the order, he pour us each a glass of the wine.

"What should we toast to?" he asks

"Um… to new beginnings?" I answer, chuckling.

He smiles "I like it, to new beginnings"

"Hmmm…"

"You like it?"

"I love it" I answer, taking another sip.

"Slow down Hermione, it's going to be difficult to carry you home this time" he teases. I laugh and almost spill the wine.

"So tell me something about you that I don't know" I ask

"I love flying on my broomstick"

I laugh "No, something… I don't know, something personal"

"Personal? This is only our first date" he remarks. I bite my lips again.

"I didn't know that this was a date" I say softly. He leans forward and I gravitate towards him.

"You're too beautiful for this too be anything less" he says. I meet his eyes, at a loss for words.

"You might be more charming than Blaise" I whisper.

He leans back and laughs, and its something I don't think I have ever heard from him before. A hearty laugh.

"I am definitely more charming than Blaise" he answers, taking my hand suddenly, "You amuse me Hermione". I'm not sure what to make of that comment so instead I smile and look away. He leans forward again, only this time he tucks a strand of hair away from my face.

"I don't want to be the person everyone thinks that I am" he says quietly. His words are so honest and his expression so sincere that I am struck by just how much I have no idea who this man is sitting in front of me. I squeeze his hand lightly.

"I think everyone might just be wrong about you" I say. He smiles at me and I bite my lips again to fend off the butterflies in my stomach.

"Your turn" he says, still holding onto my hand "Tell me something that the world doesn't know about Hermione Granger"

"I'm scared" I tell him without thinking, my own honesty surprising me.

He looks at me confused "Why would you be scared?" he asks

"I'm scared that I'll be over come by my grief that one day I'll just break" I answer in a whisper.

"What happened?" he asks, gently rubbing my hand with his thumb. I look away, feeling the pangs of hurt sizing up in my stomach.

"My parents were murdered by Alecto Carrow" I tell him "He hunted them down after I helped the ministry capture his sister" I look down, unable to continue. The pain is too much for me, my parents didn't deserve that.

He tilts my head until I meet his eyes "You don't have to worry about being afraid Hermione, its ok to feel vulnerable, pain is something I understand well, and I promise you, you'll be fine. You're one of the strongest people I know" he tells me. The sincerity in his voice somehow makes me want to believe him and again I am struck by him. Maybe I never knew him at all.

The waitress arrives with our food and I'm forced to let go of his hand, leaving mine feeling empty. I take one look at my plate and know without trying it that I'm going to enjoy it.

"This is so delicious!" I say, biting into the shrimp.

"I'm glad you like it"

"You have impeccable tastes Draco"

"That I do" he says, smirking.

The waitress returns, setting down a plate of bruschetta.

"Will that be all Mr. Malfoy?" she asks, flipping her hair back and batting her lashes again. I cock my brows at her but she clearly is more focused on getting Draco's attention.

"For now, thank you" he answers, never looking at her. She walks away dejected and I can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asks curiously

"Oh nothing" I say, taking another sip of my wine "Just that since we've arrived here, the staff here have been keen on trying to get your attention"

"Oh, I haven't noticed" he says, biting into his chicken "We can leave if you want"

"No that's alright, it's entertaining" I answer.

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable"

"I'm not, though you might want to flash them a smile or two just so that they don't feel completely heart broken" I tease. He leans forward again and sending the butterflies scattering about.

"Why would I want to do that when I'm sitting here having dinner with a beautiful girl who I may or may not be crushing on?" he asks. It's like those words leave me frozen and all I can do is stare at him, the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He tucks the strand of hair that keeps escaping behind my ear and I shiver "Is that ok?"

I have to clear my throat before answering since it has gone dry all of a sudden. "Yes, that's ok"

"Listen, I know that this is all very new, I was surprised when I started feeling this way. And I know we've had a really bad history before, but I'm hoping that we can try and put all of that in the past" he continues, never looking away from me "But I need to know if you're feeling this attraction too or whether it's all in my head because I would feel so foolish about this whole thing and…"

"I feel it too Draco" I say. He looks at me like I just told him the most happy news and for a moment I can tell I've rendered him speechless.

"How can two people who've never even liked each other for seven years suddenly be feeling this way?" he asks, not in a critical way, but more like innocent curiosity.

"I have no idea" I tell him "You've surprised me in so many ways so far"

"I might say the same about you Hermione"

"What are we going to do?" I ask. It's something I haven't thought about until now.

"How about we take it slow?" he says, taking my hands in his. I smile and nod.

"Slow sounds good"

"Good, now eat your delicious meal, I want you to enjoy it" he says, grinning "And then I want to take you somewhere"

I arch my brows at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to seduce you on our first date" he says. My heart flutters and I feel slightly disappointed at that.

After the main course he suggests sharing a chocolate gateau, which I am thankful for because I'm almost full and could never eat the entire thing on my own.

"Would you like anything else?" he asks as soon as we're done.

"No, I can't eat anymore"

"Great, I can't wait for us to get out of here" he says, signaling over the waitress. As soon as he clears the bill, he practically pulls me out of the door.

"You'll love where we're going next" he says excited. His boyish glee takes me off guard and all I can do is look at him and shake my head.

"I've never seen you like this" I tell him.

He grins and takes my hand "I've never let anyone see this side of me before"

I can't help but smile back.

"Here we go" he says. That's when I notice his broom stick flying towards us.

I immediately don't like where this is going "Um… I'm not good at flying"

He squeezes my hand "I won't let anything happen to you"

He leads me to the broom and I try not to let the nervousness take control. He helps me onto the broom and then gets on behind me. I'm instantly nervous, but not because of the broom. So close to him I could smell how intoxicating he is and I have to grip the broom to try to calm my nerves.

"Ready?" he asks softly in my ear

"I think so"

He pushes off gently, slowly taking us up in the air.

"Close your eyes" he says

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

I take a deep breath and do as he says. I can feel us picking up speed and I start to sway lightly but he lets me know that I won't fall by pulling his body closer to mine. I can feel the cold wind in my face, but it doesn't affect me because my body is on fire from him being so close to me. I let myself forget about all the things that have been weighing me down and lean back into him. He responds by covering his hands over mine. Even with my eyes still closed I can feel the exhilaration and it leaves me giddy with adrenaline.

"Open your eyes" he says.

I sigh "Wow, Draco this is… breath taking"

Up so high above the city, the buildings look like toy houses, but what strikes me the most are the lights. There is a humility to being so high above everything else, looking down at the world, the feeling is indescribable.

"I love flying around when its so late at night, everything is so still and quiet. It makes me feel more alive than anything else" he tells me, letting us just float at a steady pace. I look up at him and he seems content, with this look of pure joy on his face.

"I can see why you like being up here, this is unlike anything I've ever experienced before" I say.

"I'm glad that you chose to come up here with me"

"I'm glad that you chose to share this with me" I say, looking back at him.

My heart flutters when I find him looking back at me and I tell myself that its from being so high up. Slowly he starts to lean in and my heart starts racing, and I lean up in anticipation. I try to remember how to breath as his body presses closer to mine. My heart is beating so fast that I have to grip the broom least I let go of everything.

"You're so beautiful" he tells me, leaning down closer.

Just then I feel a drop and then another and then it starts to pour.

"Crap!" he exclaims, his focus diverted to keeping the broom steady "I'm going to take us down, hang on"

I close my eyes as the rain beats down on my face like bullets. My stomach drops as we start to descend and by the time that we do, we're both soaking wet.

"Well things didn't turn out as I'd hoped" he says, looking grim.

"It wasn't all bad" I say and he smiles.

"Come on, lets get you home" he says. I take his hand and we apparate to the front steps of my apartment building.

"I had a really good time tonight" he says

"I had a really good time too" I say. He smiles and leans forward again, but all he does is kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco" I say, feeling my heart sink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys, I just want you all to know that I will be travelling soon so I may not get to post a chapter right away, but I will try to get the chapters posted as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, it has definitely motivated me to keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Draco

I decide to send an owl to Hermione to explain why I had left so abruptly the way that I had, but the truth is, I don't know what to tell her. 'I really did want to seduce you' surely wasn't going to help my case, and I doubt she wanted to listen to how much I wanted to peel that black dress off of her and run my hands all over her body until she begged me to have my way with her. _Yeah- lets not write that_.

Instead I decide to keep it short and sweet.

 **I had a really good time with you last night, lets do that again?**

I give Phantom the note and instruct him to wait for a reply. By the time I finish reviewing our latest production reports, he returns, carrying another note.

 **I had a really good time too, how about lunch today?**

I am just about to reply when Blaise walks in **.**

"I have the latest progress reports from the marketing division" he says

"How bad is it?" I ask, taking the reports from him.

"Well… sales went down by 3%, but on the plus side, I stopped by to check with Neville before I came up"

"And?" I ask, almost too nervous to hear the answer.

"He's confident that the herb from Brazil could be what he needs to stabilize the Minisiscula" he replies

"That's great news! Why don't you sound enthusiastic about it?" I ask, my spirits lifting.

"We won't be able to get the herbs until the inspection is complete" he answers causing my spirits to dim again.

"Crap, do we know when the department is coming by?" I ask

"Not until the end of this week"

"Ok that doesn't sound so bad" I tell him

"We don't know how long a thorough inspection will take, it could be days or weeks" he tells me.

I run my hands through my hair trying to get my frustrations under control.

"I need to proceed to the development phase soon, otherwise I'm going to be forced to make some really hard choices" I say, feeling the tension rising in my shoulders.

"I know mate, I'll see what I can do to speed it along" Blaise says

"Thanks mate"

After he leaves I pour myself a small glass of fire whiskey and down it in one gulp. For now at least my nerves seem to calm down. I write back to Hermione before continuing with my reports.

 **I would love to take you to lunch- but I can't. I'm drowning in work over here and my days just seem to be getting harder.**

I'm too consumed by my work that I don't notice when Phantom returns. I run the latest statistics on each potion category and compare it to sales patterns for the last three months before summoning Liesel my head of marketing.

"I want to increase the production of the Draught of Peace for our local apothecary in Diagon Alley" I tell her "And increase the sales for Amortentia at our Hogsmeade branch"

"Sure thing Mr. Malfoy, I will get right on this" she says "Oh and did you get to take a look at the proposal I sent?"

"Oh right, yes, I did, here you go" I reply, giving her the file "I've outlined the areas where I think we can make some amendments, but otherwise it was exactly what we need to push the sales, great job"

She nods and then leaves. I am just in the middle of reviewing another report on international sales trade when Blaise returns.

"I reached out to a friend of mine that works in the Department of Regulations, she's going to see what she can do" he says.

"Great, let me know as soon as we hear something back, I noticed that France has been experiencing shortages of medical potions for the past year, lets get on that, see if we can arrange a meeting to discuss a contract" I say.

"Alright mate, oh and did you review the proposal from Liesel?"

"I already gave her my review"

"Great, oh and do you want me to get you anything? I'm headed out for a lunch meeting with a potential buyer"

"No, I'm good. I'm too worked up to eat"

He shrugs and leaves and shortly after Mrs. Bell enters.

"Mr. Malfoy there is a Miss Hermione Granger here to see you"

"Hermione? Yes sure, send her up"

I try to straighten my hair and tuck my shirt in before she enters.

"I figured I'd bring you lunch" she says shyly "Since you're so busy" Just when I didn't think she could surprise me any more.

"I can just leave this right here if you want" she continues, mistaking my silence for something else.

"What? No, no please stay. You took me by surprise that's all" I say, walking over to her "this is really thoughtful"

She smiles "I like your office by the way" she says

"Thanks, this is practically my second home" I tell her, peering in to the take out bag.

"Roast chicken with a side of fried tomatoes and lima lush, you remembered" I say delighted at the fact that she does.

She smiles and looks away. I take that small window to admire the way that she looks dressed in her navy pencil skirt and white blouse. My eyes trace the way that it hugs her and outlines every curve, awakening this longing in me. I haven't felt this need before, but every thing about her sends my blood racing.

"Please take a seat" I say, gesturing to the plush leather couch. I can't tear my eyes away from her now exposed legs and I have a brief vision of having them wrapped tightly around me.

I clear my throat before asking how her day is going.

"Busy, Astoria and I are so busy preparing for this meeting at the end of the month and it has been taxing on the both of us" she answers, unwrapping her sandwich.

"That's what your having?" I ask. She frowns and looks at her sandwich.

"What's wrong with my sandwich?"

"That can't be filling"

"It'll hold me up just fine"

"Here, take a bite of my roast chicken" I say, cutting a piece with my fork. She leans forward and I feel a jolt in my stomach.

"This is really good"

"I have good tastes remember?" I say, smirking. She bites her lips again, something I noticed she does a lot. It drives me insane because I want to be the one biting those lips.

"So when is this meeting?" I ask hoping to distract myself.

"At the end of this month, there is so much to memorize and learn, and to top it all off, I have to dress elegantly"

"What's wrong with dressing elegantly?" I ask, biting into the chicken.

"Nothing… its just, I always seem to attract a lot of attention everywhere I go. It can be overwhelming" she says, looking down.

I can't help myself, I lift her chin with my thumb until she meets my gaze. "A girl like you deserves to be shown off Hermione". She bites her lips again and I almost loose it. I get up and walk over to my desk before I do something that might scare her off. _Control yourself!_

"Is something the matter?" she asks, putting her hands gently on my shoulders. I turn and face her; her proximity causing my blood to boil.

"Yes" I say, moving closer towards her.

"What?" she asks hoarsely. That's when I notice that look in her eyes, it matches that same hungry look that I have.

"There's something I've wanted to do, something I should have done last night" I say, stopping in front of her. She looks up at me expectantly, and I can feel her desire emanating from her body. It sends electricity through me and I feel my own burning desire take hold.

"What would that be?" she asks in a whisper. I lean in and kiss her slowly closing the gap between us. My whole body suddenly becomes intoxicated, and I hear her groan; all it does is send the blood rushing to my groin. She stands on her toes, deepening our kiss and inviting my tongue to taste hers. I finally loose it when she runs her hands through my hair and I lift her up. She responds by wrapping her legs around my waist. I set her down at the edge of my desk and run my hands down her legs. I hear her moan and it excites my body when she presses hers against me. Our kiss turns into a tango of intensity, our desires mixing and everything feels like it's on fire. I can't get enough. I tug at her blouse until I can slide my hand underneath and feel her skin. _She's so damn soft._ I lean her backwards, using my arm to support her back and she responds by pulling me closer and pulling at my hair lightly. I start to kiss her neck, her moans becoming more lustful as she tips her neck. I feel her tugging at my shirt and it sends me over the edge as I claim her mouth again. I want her more than I've ever wanted anything before.

"Ehem"

We both break apart at the same time to find Blaise smiling devilishly at us. _Shit timing Blaise_. She unwraps her legs from around me and I help her off of the desk.

"Well, I've got to say I didn't expect it to be you Hermione" he says, grinning. She gives him a confused look.

"Um… I guess I should get going" she mutters. I sigh and nod.

"I'll come by later if that's ok" I say, holding her hand as she slips back into her heels.

"I'll see you then" she says glancing up at me and smiling. I smile back and slowly kiss her again.

"Nice to see you again Blaise" she says as she brushes past him.

"Nice to see you too Hermione" he says, grinning. I roll my eyes at how ridiculous he looks and turn my attention to straightening the papers that are scattered.

"I don't want to hear it" I say, knowing fully well that he's probably still standing behind me waiting for an explanation "And before you ask, we're just friends"

"Friends huh? Do you kiss all your friends like that?" he responds.

"It's none of your business mate" I say.

He chuckles "Wait till your mother hears who the lady friend is"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me this long to post a new chapter. I've been having some rough patches in my life lately but nevertheless, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Draco

"My mother doesn't need to know" I say adamantly, "It was just a kiss"

"Really? Just a kiss?" he responds, folding his arms and giving me a pointed look.

"It meant nothing" I retort.

"Alright mate" he says, shrugging "But you had better know what you're doing, Hermione isn't like the other girls you've had before"

"Are you actually concerned about her?" I ask curiously. I tried to keep my voice even and casual, I didn't feel like admitting to Blaze just how much that kiss had uprooted me, or how much Hermione was affecting me. He'd probably think I was insane, and I probably was.

"I'm just saying be careful mate, if this goes public and you screw up, think of how this could affect the company's reputation" he responds. He catches me off guard, I really haven't thought that far ahead.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" I say. He gives me one last pointed look before leaving. His words still hang in the air long after he leaves however, and it has me wondering if I made a mistake by taking Hermione to dinner. I can't deny my attraction to her, and I really did have a good time at dinner, but what if there was nothing more between us? For seven years we practically hated each other, and none of this makes any sense to me. I'm not even sure I want there to be something else between us, I have my father's company to run, and I can't allow myself to get distracted, because that's all this was right? A distraction.

I shake my head and decide to try and push all thoughts of Hermione out of my mind, at least for now until I could figure out what to do. I turn my attention back to the paperwork in front of me and continue working.

* * *

Hermione

I find myself glancing at the clock all afternoon, my mind flooded with images of my kiss with Draco, leaving me feeling delirious and giddy with the anticipation of seeing him again. I have never been kissed like that before; with such passion and desire, it leaves a tangle of nerves in the pit of my stomach. What is happening to me? The way his hands felt on me, his body pressed against mine… I can't explain it. Part of me feels thrilled at this, all my life I've had a plan, always known what comes next or at least known what should come next, but this uncertainty, it's all new to me. But the next part of me is scared, I can't possibly think that Draco and I would be something more, the idea is ludicrous. And yet all afternoon, he is all I can think about. Finally when it's time to leave I find myself rushing home, practically running Briley over in the process. I quickly do some spells to tidy the place whiles I rush to take a shower. I apply some makeup, light some scented candles and try to steady my nerves as I wait.

By 9:30 my nerves are calmer and I keep myself distracted by laying out a nice candle lit dinner, granted it's frozen and microwaveable. By 10:30 I start to nibble at the dinner to quell my hunger, telling myself that he's probably running late, he was busy all day after all. But by 11:55 I have to admit to myself that he isn't coming and force the pangs of dejection back before I allow myself to feel hurt over this. I blow out the candles and change into my pajamas, feeling numb. _What did I expect?_ This was Malfoy after all. What did I think was going to happen? Maybe the kiss wasn't as amazing for him as it was for me. I crawl under the covers and turn out the lights, but sleep seems lost on me. Try as I might, I can't stop the tears from falling, I had let myself have a small taste of happiness after so long; even thought I could find myself back to full happiness. Clearly I was wrong. This one small thing opened old wounds for me and soon I found myself crying for the death of my parents and then over Ronald leaving me. I cried for hours and eventually drifted off, and the next morning when I awoke, I decided that I wasn't going to see Draco Malfoy ever again.

* * *

Draco

The next day I'm restless and on edge. The guilt of ditching Hermione eats at me all through my morning meetings, souring my mood. My employees can sense this and deliberately try to avoid me or deliver bad news for the rest of the day. My sour mood soon turns bitter when another bad sales report arrives and then I am ablaze with anger as I read the latest process report from Longbottom.

"Mrs. Bell!" I call, practically fuming "Get Neville in here now!"

Mrs. Bell turns and practically runs out of the office just as Blaze arrives.

"Whoa, what's got Mrs. Bell in such a rush?" he asks.

"What do you want Blaze?" I ask irritably.

"Whoa, what's wrong mate? Bad morning?" he asks, plopping down on the couch.

"I'm busy so whatever it is make it quick" I answer, trying not to snap.

"Why don't you calm down and tell Blaze all about what's wrong" he answers, grinning and patting a spot next to the couch.

"I don't have time for your shit Blaze! Either say what it is you came in here for or get out of my damn office!" I shout, snapping my quill in half, unable to contain my anger any longer.

"Take it easy mate, what's gotten into you?" he asks, walking over to my desk. I look away, embarrassed at my outburst.

"Nothing, I'm sorry" I say quietly, taking deep breaths.

"Draco I've been for best mate since childhood, I know when something's wrong, without your obvious behavior" he says calmly.

"I said it's nothing"

"Well you're scaring the staff so either you cut the spoilt brat attitude and tell me what's wrong or you go home and come back until you've calmed down"

"You can't make me leave my own company" I say, folding my hands.

"As the partner who owns 49% interest in this company, yes, I can"

I stare at him until I finally calm down.

"Good boy" he says "Now why don't you tell me what's got you all hot and bothered? I've never seen you this worked up before"

I stare out of the window for the longest while before telling him. "It's Hermione"

"What about her?"

"It's everything! She's driving me insane, I can't stop thinking about her"

"And that's what's got you so unraveled?" he asks, puzzled.

"No, I thought about what you said and I'm trying not to see her again"

"Wait, I never said you shouldn't see her again mate, I said you need to be careful"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Why would that be taken to mean the same thing?"

I sigh frustratingly "It's because of you that I ditched her last night"

"Hey don't blame me for your misgivings"

"This is all so confusing mate" I say, running my hands through my hair.

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question Draco, DO YOU LIKE HER?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"After the way you kissed her yesterday, I'd say you've got it bad" he answers coolly. I look out of the window, trying to put things into perspective. Did I really like Hermione in that way? I was sure the answer was no, but then I thought about her smile and the way she clung to me on my broomstick, and the way kissing her made me feel. There was no denying there was something there.

"It doesn't matter if there could be something between us mate" I say quietly.

"Why not?"

"It just can't work? We're two completely different people. Besides it's like you said, this could all end badly"

"You want to know what I think mate?" he continues after a pregnant pause. "That's complete bullshit. You're trying to find excuses to stop seeing her again because you're afraid"

I laugh so hard I fall forward in my chair "That doesn't even make sense"

But he simply looks at me and clasps his hand the way he does whenever he's about to deliver the final nail to securing his point.

"You're afraid because you like Hermione and you're afraid that she's going to get close to you. And you're trying to find excuses because then it would be easier rather than taking a risk and letting yourself be happy for a change. Even now I can tell you're thinking that I'm wrong and clinging to this notion that I can't possibly know what I'm talking about because I've never settled or had a serious relationship, but you see, here's the thing mate, you wouldn't ever know what could be with you and Hermione unless you try and if you decide that you don't want to see her, it's going to bug you for the rest of your life because then you're always going to be asking yourself what if"

I stare at him for the longest while trying to wrap my head around what he just said. He's right of course, but I'm not about to tell him that.

"What if I already blew my chance with her, I ditched her last night remember?"

"She'll understand when you explain yourself, besides, you're a Malfoy, if anyone can come up with a way to be forgiven, it's you" he says, smirking. I shake my head and grin.

"Thanks mate"

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a drink. Playing psychiatrist drains me"

I laugh as he walks out of my office, snagging the bottle of my whiskey before he does.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have Mr. Neville waiting for you" Mrs. Bell says looking down.

"Please send him in" I say "And I'm apologize for my earlier behavior"

She smiles at me "Quite alright Mr. Malfoy, you've had a lot on your plate lately"

"You wanted to see me?" a scarred looking Neville asks.

"Yes, please have a seat" I say "I need your help with something"

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"I need your help getting Hermione to forgive me"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this new chapter. I haven't been feeling inspired lately, i've lost quite alot recently. Thank you all for being patient with me.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione

"And I as you can see on page two I've highlighted all of the… Hermione? Hello, Hermione?! Are you even listening?" I heard Astoria's voice from behind the background of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I looked at her and registered the look of concern on her face.

"Are you feeling well? You haven't been your usual self all morning" she says, coming to sit beside me.

"I'm fine, I just feel out of it that's all" I reply and try to focus on the summary report in front of me. She looks at me peculiarly.

"You know you can always talk to me right?" she says. _As if I would ever trust a Slytherin again_ my mind supplies. Instead I smile and turn my attentions back to her report.

"You were saying?"

"Maybe we should go over this tomorrow, we still have next week to prepare"

I nod in agreement "I think that's best"

"Hermione? There's a Neville Longbottom here to see you" Briley announces "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine" I mumble

"No she's not, she's been spacing out all morning" Astoria says

"Oh, that's not like her at all"

"I'm right here you guys" I say, starting to get annoyed. I knew the only reason I was irritable was because of Draco, and I was more annoyed at myself for my indiscretions than my friends.

"Do you need to leave early?" Briley asks.

"Do you need me to take you to St. Mungo's? Astoria asks.

"Guys I'm fine, really. Thank you" I say smiling "You said Neville was here to see me?"

"Yes, he's waiting outside. I'll send him in" Briley says, rushing out. Astoria casts me one more look of concern before leaving.

"Hermione!"

"Neville! What a lovely surprise" I say, circling my desk to give him a hug. He's almost a foot taller than I am now and I still have to stand on my toes despite wearing heels.

"I work nearby, I've been meaning to stop by and say hi" he says.

"At Malfoy's Apothecaries, yes I heard, how has that been going?"

"Great! I love heading up my own research team, we could be on the verge of a ground breaking medicinal potion" he says beaming.

"That's amazing Neville! I am so proud of you"

"Thanks, and what about you? How's being advisor to the minister?"

"One of the advisors, and we're only interns" I supply.

"Minor details" he says, causing me to laugh "I was thinking we could have dinner later on, that is, if you're not busy"

"Dinner sounds great, what do you have in mind?"

"Well there is this really nice restaurant Luna and I have been wanting to try for ages now" he starts.

I frown "Wouldn't you want to take Luna there just the two of you?"

"Oh! Don't worry, it's not a date. Ginny and Harry are also coming" he says. I wanted to tell him that perhaps it was best I didn't intrude on the double date, which he was clearly oblivious to, but looking at his face I couldn't bear to tell him no.

"Ok I'll come along, but I won't stay long, I've got a busy week ahead" I told him.

"Great I'll come by after work"

"I'll see you then" I say, giving him another hug before he takes his leave.

* * *

Draco

"She agreed" Neville announces.

"And she doesn't suspect a thing?" I ask.

"Not a thing, she thinks I've invited her to dine with me, Luna, Harry and Ginny"

I take a deep breath "That's good, great work Neville" I say, already thinking about the next phase of my plan. Initially I thought I had stopped poor Neville's heart when I explained to him that I really liked Hermione but because of my uncertainty pursuing her, I'd been a jerk and now needed his help to earn her forgiveness, but turns out he was just in a bad state of shock.

"I've got all that you asked for" Blaze said, striding in carrying a large bag.

"Excellent, now all Neville needs to do is get her to go this location" I say, giving a piece of parchment with the address written.

"Where is this place exactly?" Neville asks.

"It's a lake at the back of Malfoy Manor" I say, putting my signature on some documents.

Neville frowns "ok, but whatever you're planning, you had better make it worthwhile, Hermione is one of my best friends…"

"I won't let you down Neville" I say, looking him in the eye "I'm won't hurt her"

He gives me a skeptical look but nods anyways.

"Alright Blaze, if there's nothing else for me to sign, I'll leave now, I only have four hours to prepare"

"Go on mate, I've got things covered" Blaze says, "Give Hermione my best"

* * *

Hermione

As usual Neville was prompt. He waved to me from across the street and it warmed my heart seeing his cheerful face. Neville had suffered almost as much as anyone else during the war, and then he lost his grandmother shortly after the war ended. Everyone was worried that he had reach his breaking point, but he surprised us all. I think that was because of Luna, somehow her eccentric personality had a calming effect on him. The two really were meant for each other.

"All set?" he asks. I nod and take his hand and we're immediately transported to our destination.

"Where are we?" I ask, taking in the surroundings. "Are we in a forest Neville?"

That's when I notice his nervous exterior "Now before you get upset I want you to know that I would never have agreed to this if I didn't think he genuinely cared about you" he says, backing away slowly.

"Neville what are you talking about? I don't understand, where are we?"

"We're in the forest behind my house" he answers. Even without turning around I recognize his voice. Draco.

"Thank you Neville, I'll take it from here" he says. Neville simply nods and apparatus before I can ask anything else of him. I take several deep breaths before turning to face him.

"Don't be upset with Neville, I asked him to bring you here"

"Did you threaten him?"

"No"

"So why did he agree to bring me here?" I ask rudely. He approaches me slowly and I grow tense from his closeness, the images of our kiss sending chills down to the nape of my stomach.

"Please come with me, I'd like to explain" he says quietly, extending his hand to me. I stare at his face looking for reasons to leave, I want to leave, but all I find in his eyes is sincerity, so I take his hand. He leads me further into the forest and it is as vast as it is enchanting. The rich smell from the wild flowers coupled with the misty scent from the ground fills my nostrils with an invigorating aroma. I take in the twisting patterns of the trees as they reach for the heavens and listen to the birds chirping in unison some distance away. But what really takes my breath away is when we stop at a small clearing.

"This is my secret hideaway" he says quietly, "No one knows about it, I love coming here"

And I can certainly see why. A small stream flows through the earth stretching endlessly for miles, cutting through the scatter of wild flowers that grow in abundance. The trees shelter this small paradise, growing around the clearing, but casting a soft shadow over the ground. Squirrels and rabbits are scurrying about, one of the squirrels trying to investigate the picnic basket that's sitting comfortably on a table. Above the table, candles float in a circle, creating a romantic feel to the setting.

"Before we sit, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am Hermione, I've been confused about my feelings towards you and I acted without any consideration of you. This is my way of apologizing and showing you that I know what I want now. If you feel the same way about me Hermione, I'd love to have dinner with you"

He looks at me expectantly and I can see the hints of worry etched in his brow. All of my hurt instantly disappears just looking at him. His honesty refreshes me and without thinking I smile and wrap my arms around him. His body relaxes against mine and he rests his chin on my head.

"Do you forgive me?"

I look up at him and smile "I forgive you Draco, and yes, I'd love to have dinner with you". He smiles back at me and gently tips my chin up to meet his lips; brushing them over mine slowly. Before I can respond he lifts me off of my feet and carries me over to the table, where the squirrel is still investigating.

I chuckle "I think he wants to have dinner too"

He laughs and shakes his head "This is Toby" he tells me, scratching the squirrel's ears.

"You know him?" I ask, taken back by Draco's affection for the creature. Toby scampers up his arms and sits on his shoulder.

"I found this place when I was really little, and Toby had fallen out of a tree and was hurt, so I took him back to the mansion and when he was better I brought him back. He keeps me company whenever I visit" he says, taking out a bag of walnuts from the basket. He cracks one open and gives it to Toby who takes it and scurries off. He puts the bag on the ground before turning his attention back to me.

"You keep surprising me Draco" I say, smiling at him.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, the more I get to know you, the more I like you" I say, grinning. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I really like you Hermione"

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, burning as he continues to look at me all the while making small circles on my wrist. Finally, after three long deliciously sensual minutes, he pulls his hand away and starts unpacking the basket. I take some more deep breaths to quiet my heart which continues to pound away in my chest.

"Did you make these?" I ask, after he unpacks everything.

"I did actually"

"I didn't know you could cook, everything looks really good"

"There's a lot about me that no one knows about, not even Blaise, cooking happens to be one such thing"

"I can't wait to try everything, I'm really glad we're doing this" I tell him earnestly.

"Me too" he says.

* * *

Draco

We must have talked for hours, I can't recall the last time I've ever felt so relaxed around someone. Her presence stirs something inside of me, a warmth I still can't place; but I like it. She tells me about working at the ministry and the places she'd like to see someday, and what kinds of books she likes; the more I listen to her, the more I realize how amazing she is. I tell her about my own ambitions and all the things I hope to achieve with my father's company; our conversation is so smooth that neither of us realizes it has gotten dark until Toby suddenly scampers up onto the table pulling us out of the reverie.

"Oh! I hadn't realized how dark it has gotten" she exclaims.

"Neither did I, I've just been having such a good time with you" I tell her. She looks away hoping I wouldn't notice the way she blushes as she tends to do whenever I compliment her.

"I guess we should call it a night Draco"

"I'd like to take you back to your apartment if you'd let me" I say. In truth I don't want her to leave.

She smiles at me "That would be lovely"

She helps me to repack the basket and then I apparate everything back to the mansion. She takes my hand as we walk back slowly out of the clearing.

"I had a really good time" she says quietly.

"Me too" I say.

We continue in silence, all the while I'm trying to figure out why I suddenly feel so sad that the night has ended.

"Is something wrong?" she asks after we emerge from the clearing. I look at her, and gently tug her hair behind her ears.

"I don't want this night to end" I say. She bites her lips and it sends my blood racing. It leaves me rooted in place when she leans up and wraps her arms around me.

"Kiss me" she whispers. I don't think, I only act; as it seems her words have a strange command over me.

My hands find her waist as I hold her securely in place whiles my lips find hers. I kiss her slowly at first, enjoying taunting her but she takes me by surprise when she deepens our kiss. I loose myself in the feel of her body pressed against mine and the sweetness of her mouth. I feel something else start to quake in the surface of all my past remorse, anger, selfishness, something warm and comforting, something enriching. I still can't decide what it is, but in that moment, I relish in it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Draco

"So how is Hermione these days?" Blaise asks "You profess your undying love for her yet?"

"None of your business mate" I answer robotically.

"Oh come on, it's been two weeks and you still won't tell me how things are going between you two"

"And I'm going to keep it that way mate, now could you stop distracting me? I have all of these reports to go through before the end of the day" I tell him pointedly.

"So what are you two doing later on?" he continues clearly determined.

"I'm cooking her dinner at her place" I finally tell him, hoping it would satisfy him.

"You cook?! Since when?"

I look up from my reports having forgotten Blaise didn't know I could cook "Since always, now can you leave me to my work?"

"How come you never cooked me anything?"

I roll my eyes "Don't you have anything better to do? How's Neville coming along with the research?"

"He's almost finished with the stability tests, he says we should be ready to start trial tests by the end of this week"

"That's great news, we have a lot riding on this potion, I hope everything goes smoothly" I say.

"It will mate, stop worrying"

"I wish I could, but you know how important this is"

"I know mate" he replies "I'll leave you to it then, but still want to know how things are with you and Hermione"

I shake my head and turn my attention back to the reports, but just the mention of her name makes me smile. These past two weeks with Hermione were one of the best I've ever experienced. I've learnt so much about her, her sheer raw passion for knowledge is something I understand purely because of my own passion for success. She's also incredibly funny when she's relaxed, and she has this natural beauty that she's completely unaware of. I like how she makes me feel, everything that weights me down fades away when she's with me. I find myself eager to know everything about her down to the last minuscule details such as how her day went, or what she had for breakfast.

I smile again and then return my attention to the reports, keen on making sure these reports are done quickly so I could see her soon.

* * *

Hermione

"Well I'm off you guys!" I exclaim.

"Hey Mione do you want to grab a drink with us? We could go to Rosmerta's?" Briley asks

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Briley but I have plans, how about tomorrow?" I reply.

"Sure" she replies. I can't help but notice the funny look she gives me, but I'm so excited about seeing Draco that I cast it aside. I practically sprint all the way home and by the time I get out of the shower and as I'm drying my hair, I hear the bell ring.

"Hi" I answer breathlessly. At first all he does is stare at me that I look down at my appearance; suddenly self-conscious. Then he catches me off guard when he lifts me off of my feet and carries me over to the couch.

"I really missed you" he mutters, setting me down gently. The butterflies in my stomach dance happily and I all but swoon.

"I missed you too" I tell him.

"You're dripping wet" he mumbles, kissing my neck. The butterflies scurry in all directions, sending my heart racing.

"I just came out of the shower" I whisper breathlessly. He trails his kisses along my neck and then slowly to my lips but keeps our kiss brief.

"Why don't you go and finish up, I'll get started on dinner" he say. I pout at him and as if he reads my mind tells me "I'll give you a proper kiss when you aren't looking so incredibly tempting"

I smile, hop off the couch and he laughs "Who would've thought Griffindors could actually listen?" he teases.

"And who would've thought Slytherins can be such gentlemen?"

By the time I've dried my hair, he's already got something cooking on the stove.

"What's for dinner?" I ask, hoping up on the stool facing him.

"Lasagna and chocolate cake" he answers grinning. Ever since I told him what my favorite foods were, he's been so excited to cook them for me. I rest my head in my hands and watch him work, admiring his concentration and the way he moves. Apart from being so confident, I think what I've noticed most about him is how graceful he moves, polished and refined, probably from his upbringing. I watch as he swiftly cuts up some onions before moving onto scallions. I chuckle when I notice his apron and he casts me another grin as if once again he could tell what I'm thinking.

"I had to entrust Blaise with the task of buying one for me" he supplies.

"Looks like that wasn't such a good idea" I blurt out laughing when he turns around. As if the color couldn't possibly be more far from manly, it is covered with bows and frills with a large bow at the back.

"Yeah no kidding, I think it's his way of getting back at me for not giving him details about us" he says, moving onto tomatoes.

"He certainly does have a sense of humor that one" I say, trying to muffle my laughs. We'd both agreed to keep the details of our relationship between us, and I can't say I regret that. All of the time I've spent so far has been wonderful, I feel comforted by the privacy. I don't want that to change.

"Can I help?" I finally ask.

"Sure, if you promise not to burn the place down" he teases. I hop off the stool and pick up a spoon.

"I'm going to leave you in charge of layering ok?"

"Umm… I'm not sure what to do" I say shyly. He pretends to be shocked and clutches his chest.

"Hermione Granger doesn't know what to do?"

I shake my head and throw a tomato at him, which he catches.

"Alright looks like it's up to Slytherin to save the day" he says. He comes around and stands behind me, boxing me in. My body tenses in a good way from him being so near and the butterflies fly around in a frenzy. He whispers how to layer the lasagna and then gently starts nibbling at my ear and I immediately forget what he's just said. My thoughts are only on his touch and the electricity that his kisses send coursing through me.

"I think you'll have to repeat that one more time" I say hoarsely.

"Somebody's a bad student" he says, spinning me around and leaning forward so he's just afew inches away from my lips. My eyes are trained on him and he stares back at me as if to challenge my resolve. I smirk and bite my lips, something I recently figured out drives him wild. He groans and pulls me into a long hungry kiss.

"That's cheating" he says after we finally break apart.

"I didn't know there were rules"

He shakes his head and gives me one last kiss "I have to finish mixing the cake, you'll be ok here?"

"I'll let you know if I need another tutorial" I tell him. He grins and moves to measure the ingredients for the cake. When I'm finished layering the lasagna he puts it into the oven and I sit back to watch him work again.

"I like watching you work" I tell him.

"You like admiring me is what you mean" he responds, smirking.

I laugh "That too"

He smiles and pours the batter into the pan and then puts it into the oven.

"What now?" I ask

"Now we wait" he tells me.

"What can we do whiles we wait?" I ask, teasingly. He comes around and stands in front of me.

"I can think of afew things" he says, smiling mischievously.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask. He leans forward and my butterflies go still in anticipation. Then he starts tickling me.

"Hahahaha… stop stop, Dracooo" I cry between my fits of laugh. I manage to break free and I run to the couch and he chases after me. I squeal and dash around the couch and we have a standoff.

"I'm going to catch you, you know" he tells me. I shake my head and meet his gaze with my own determination. He dashes around the side and I run around to the other side.

"You wish" I say. Our little game continues this way, with me evading his every attempts to catch me, that is, until he pulls out his wand.

"Evanesco!" he cries, and my couch vanishes. He walks slowly towards me, smirking and before I know it, he's got me pinned against the wall.

"You cheated" I tell him.

"I didn't know there were rules" he responds, and kisses me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Draco

"And despite the initiatives to increase sales at our Hogsmeade branch, sales have declined by 1%" Liesel says. I try not to let my frustration seep through, but my bitter mood spiked as the bad reports kept coming in.

"Our efforts to push the sales for draught of peace didn't have much of an impact either, it's remained stable, at least, for now" she continues cautiously. I could tell that standing here to deliver the news is hard for her as it is for me to hear it. I nod and try to remain optimistic, the last thing my staff needs is to see me bend under pressure.

"I'm sure you're doing everything you can, lets continue to double our efforts" I say. I'm pleased that my voice doesn't betray the bitterness stirring beneath. Somehow I manage to maintain my composure until the end of the briefing, but as soon as the staff leave I pour myself a tall glass of whiskey and down it in one go.

"This is a disaster," I utter, slackening my tie.

"I'm afraid it only gets worse mate, I received a letter from the ministry earlier, nothing can be done to speed up the inspection" Blaise says, pouring himself a glass.

I run my hand through my hair "Damnit! When's the inspection?"

"Tomorrow" he responds.

"Any updates from Neville?"

"He's awaiting the herbs, but he's still exploring other options"

I nod, my brain too preoccupied with running through the endless problems and trying to find solutions.

"On the plus side, I've managed to schedule a meeting with the minister of France to make a sales pitch" Blaise continues.

"When?"

"He's available in two days"

"Rearrange my calendar if you have to, the sooner we make a pitch the better, we do still have approval to negotiate on international borders right?" I ask, the thought surging forward in red lights.

"Yes, I checked"

I sigh in relief; I'd reached my quota for bad news for the day.

"I think you should invite Hermione to the meeting" Blaise says.

"What?"

"She's met him afew times at award ceremonies, and he's fond of her. I think her presence would work well to our advantage" he supplies.

"How do you know this?"

"Unlike you, I've paid attention at those events"

I ponder at his suggestion; things with Hermione and I have been going great for the last few weeks, but to ask this of her? Sure it would benefit my company, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"I can see you're not comfortable with the idea mate, but we need this, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise" Blaise says. If it weren't for the weary look etched across his face, I would dismiss the idea immediately. It is evident that the past few weeks have been telling on both of us.

"I'll speak to her tonight" I say.

"Good, I'd better get doing, I need to speak to Neville and his team to make sure that everyone understands the importance of confidentiality at tomorrow's inspection"

I nod and turn my attention back to the reports, making notes on the strategies and markets we targeted and reviewing the summary Liesel drafted.

By the time I make it to Hermione's apartment, I feel drained. She answers the door with her brimming smile, which immediately falters after seeing me.

"Oh my gosh, did something happen to you? You look terrible" she cries, checking my temperature. I smile and wrap my arms around her sending all the day's worry fading into the background.

"I missed you" I mutter. She relaxes and wraps her arms around me and I can practically sense her smile return.

"I missed you too, come on in before you catch a cold" she says, taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Why don't you tell me about your day whiles I heat up your dinner?" she suggests.

I shake my head and pull her to sit with me, wrapping my arms around her again.

"Sit with me, just for awhile until my head clears" I say. She smiles and gently starts rubbing her hands through my hair as I lean my head on her shoulder.

"Bad day huh?"

"Try bad week" She doesn't press me for any details, instead she continues to massage my head. We sit in silence, her running her fingers through my hair and me basking in the calmness that only she seems to bring me. When I finally look up at her, her eyes are closed and she seems perfectly content. She must have sensed me staring because she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"What?" she asks gently.

I shake my head, sitting upright "I just realized I haven't greeted you properly" I tell her as I pull her in closer. Before she can respond my lips find hers and my hands find her waist. Our kiss is slow and gentle at first, but soon the intensity builds between us, as it tends to do so often. By the time we break apart, it's all I can do but rip her clothes off. Only now do I realize that my heart is pulsating in my chest, and I have to fill my lungs with air just to calm it.

"Feeling better?" she asks, her voice raspy.

"Much better" I say, my voice mirroring hers.

"So tell me what's been bothering you," she says, pushing off from the couch. I fill her in with as much details as I can remember as she busies herself fixing dinner.

"And with the inspection tomorrow, I'm just hoping it doesn't take longer than necessary. I really need to get those herbs to push the testing phase"

"Wow" she says, setting a tray down in front of me "That all sounds incredibly frustrating, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, there might be something you can do" I say quietly. Sensing my hesitation, she takes my hand and looks me in the eye.

"Tell me, if there's something I can do to help, I want to"

I look away for a second, struggling for the right words. I'd never had to ask someone for help before and the force of this suddenly reminds me of how far I've fallen.

I sigh and finally tell her.

"Draco, of course I'll come along with you" she says, "Look at me, you don't have to feel bad about asking me for help, ever. Ok? I would do anything to help you if I can"

Whether it's the sincerity in her eyes or the genuine look on her face, something makes me trust her words and that settles the unease I had. A smile tugs at my lips can once again I'm taken by her; this girl I never would have thought to look at in this way just afew short months ago.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm just in awe of everything you do Hermione Granger"

"Why thank you Draco Malfoy, now eat your food before it gets cold. I made it just the way you taught me"

* * *

Hermione

"Ahh messs Granger, vonderful to see you again! vonderful!" Minister Avelino cries, planting small peeks on my checks.

"Minister, it's so lovely to see you again, how is Mrs. Avelino doing? Do tell her I say hello"

"Ahhh she's quite well, zank you for asking, and ow es monsieur Potter doing?"

"He's keeping well sir, busy with his job at the ministry"

"Ahh… yes I expect e es, and you must be monsieur Malfoi?"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Avelino, thank you for accommodating us" Draco says, extending his hand "This is my friend and business partner, Blaise Zambini"

The minister shakes their hands light heartedly and I smile internally, I want nothing more than for this meeting to go well for Draco.

"Please, if you would follow me" Blaise says, ushering us into the office.

I take my seat next to Draco and flash him a reassuring smile before Blaise takes the lead. He smiles and takes my hand, rubbing his thumb over mine. I turn my attention back to Blaise who emits such confidence; it's hard to pry my eyes away. I listen carefully as he delivers his speech, and at the end I have to remind myself that I'm not the Minister of France and I can't jump up and say yes, I accept. I gently squeeze Draco's hand that went tense sometime during the meeting. As if drawing him out from his thoughts, he takes a deep breath before slowly untangling his hand from mine and turning his attention to the minister, who hasn't said a word thus far. He sits silent for the longest time that even Blaise has to fight to remain calm. Draco looks uncertainly at me and I take his hand back and plant a quick kiss, forcing myself to remain optimistic.

"Vell, I ave to say, I sid not expect dis" the minister finally says. _Oh no_ I think.

"You make an interesting offer monsieur Zambini, ow can I turn it down?"

It takes us all awhile before comprehension settles in.

"So, then you accept our proposal?" Draco asks carefully.

"Yes, of course, vith a proposal as such, it vould be foolish of me to turn it down"

"If you vould ave the papers sent to my office, I vill review it and get the necessaries in order" the minister says enthusiastically.

Beside me Draco takes a deep breath and smiles "Thank you so much minister, you won't regret this decision, I promise you" he says.

"I certainly ope not monsieur Malfoy"

"I assure you that will not happen sir" Blaise chims in "Thank you" he continues, shaking the minister's hand.

I grin wildly, so happy that this went well, I know how much both Draco and Blaise have worked for this.

"Now if you vill, I ave to return to France" the minister says "Ms. Granger it vas lovely to see you again, and to meet your boyfriend" he says, turning to Draco "Lucky man monsieur Malfoi"

For some reason his words leaves me stunned; perhaps at hearing it being said out loud, I had not bothered to label my relationship with Draco till now.

"I am sir" he answers looking at me and smiling. His warmth sends jolts in my heart, and the intensity of it makes me feel light headed for a second.

I shake the minister's hand and exchange our goodbyes until Blaise finally escorts him out.

"I can't believe it" Draco says enveloping me in a hug.

"You guys did it" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"You helped Hermione, I can't thank you for being here" he says, trailing his hand down to my waist and pulling me in.

"I didn't do a thing, this was all you and Blaise" I say "Although if you wanted to thank me…"

He smiles and kisses me slowly.

"Well don't start the party without me you two" Blaise announces.

"We did it mate" Draco says, giving Blaise a swift hug and a pat on the back.

"I can't believe it"

"Your speech was brilliant Blaise, well done" I tell him.

"Why thank you" he responds, bowing dramatically.

I laugh and shake my head "I should get back to the ministry"

"I'll see you tonight?" Draco asks.

"I wish I could, but the conference is in three days and I have so much to do" I tell him.

"Well in that case…" He draws me in for another kiss.

"You two really need to have some restraint" Blaise says.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione

"Now are you both clear on all we've discussed here?" Minister Shackelbolt asks.

"Yes sir" Astoria and I respond in unison.

"Excellent, I reviewed the reports and summary you both presented, I have to say, I was quite impressed with the quality of work you both produced"

"Thank you minister" Astoria answers

"You should both leave early today, you have a long day tomorrow" the minister continues, "You're dismissed Astoria, Ms. Granger I would like a word"

"I noticed you were unusually quite today Hermione" the minister says after Astoria leaves, "Is something the matter?"

"No minister" I answer, but the truth was I didn't quite feel optimistic about tomorrow.

"I know what I'm asking seems deceitful Hermione, but it's necessary"

I nod and give a weak smile hoping to convey that I understand. Whether the minister seems convinced or otherwise, he dismisses me.

I gather my purse and materials for tomorrow since Astoria and I would be travelling by port key to New York where the first conference was being held. I decide to stop in at Malfoy's Apothecary to see Draco before heading home, two days and already I miss him so much. Mrs. Bell smiles and leads me to his office.

"He's been moody since you last visited, I take it he hasn't seen you since then?" she asks politely.

"I've been busy preparing for the conference tomorrow" I tell her. She nods knowingly; the conference has been all anyone can talk about.

"I'm glad you stopped by dear," she says opening the doors to his office for me. I give her one last smile and enter. Draco is so focused on the document in front of him that he doesn't look up.

"I told you I'm not seeing anyone today Mrs. Bell" he says.

"Should I leave then?" I ask. His expression immediately changes when he sees me and he rushes over to where I stand.

"Hermione! I didn't expect to see you, I'm so happy you to see you" he exclaims, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so happy to see you too Draco" I say, savoring the warmth of his embrace "Are you ok?" I ask, noting his messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes "Have you not been sleeping?"

"Did you finish early?" he asks evading my question but taking my hand and leading me over to the couch where paper and documents cover the surface "Sorry, it's been crazy around here lately" he supplies.

"I take it the inspection is under way?"

I decide I won't press him on this.

He nods "We're just awaiting the report status now and then I can have the herbs imported"

"I hope it works"

"Well if anyone can do it, its Neville. I've seen the stuff he can do, he's brilliant when it comes to plants"

"Did you just compliment Neville?" I tease. He grins and cups my face.

"I do believe it's your Griffindor niceness is rubbing off on me," he says, kissing me hungrily. I drink in his touch and the feel off his lips against mine, although we haven't been apart for long it feels like a long time ago since I last felt him against me. My hands work their way into his hair as he draws me in closer.

"I missed you" he says grasping for breath as we pull apart.

"I've missed you too" I say " I can't stay for very long, I have so much to do still, but I wanted to see you"

"I can't wait for tomorrow to be over, I get cranky when I don't get to see you"

I chuckle "So I've heard"

"Now before you have a tantrum let me just say… Oh, Hermione! Thank goodness you came by" Blaise says walking briskly into the room "Draco's been insufferable since you left"

Besides me Draco rolls his eyes "I have not been insufferable, intolerable maybe"

"Same thing mate"

I laugh and squeeze his hands "I should get going, go easy on everyone ok?"

He stands and gives me a swift kiss "I'll try"

* * *

Draco

"Did you need something?" I ask Blaise with more sourness in my voice than I intended.

"Now now Draco, you heard Hermione"

I sigh and try to calm my nerves, it had been a taxing couple of days with bad reports swarming in, the inspection being prolonged; no doubt it was Bartley's way of getting back at the Malfoys' for his son, not to mention the massive tension in my neck and shoulder from not sleeping well. Seeing Hermione today, even for a minute brought me some peace, though it was short lived.

"Sorry mate" I mumble.

"Didn't sleep again?" he asked. Instead of answering I pour myself some whiskey and settle in behind my desk.

"Should I go get Hermione? Blaise asks quietly.

"You've been acting like it's the end of the world, it's just been two days since you've last seen her mate" he continues "She's just a girl Draco" he adds.

"You don't understand mate" I exclaim loudly, my irritation levels spiking "She's the only one that brings me peace, the only one that I can make me forget about all this shit!" I shout, pushing the reports off my desk. At this point my frustration has pushed back and calm is lost on me "I love her! Being apart from her leaves drives me crazy, she makes all of it go away"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, the tension in my shoulder weighing me down. When I look up Blaise is just standing there staring at me.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?" I ask, my voice devoid of all frustrations and anger and replaced by exhaustion.

"Do you realize what you've just said?" he asks

I raise my brow at him at a lost but then slowly understanding settles on me. I just admitted that I love Hermione. I mull over the words in my head, the weight of what those words mean awakening a new level of comprehension within me. I realize that I mean them, I really do love her; and suddenly everything makes sense.

"I love Hermione" I say, the words sounding so natural coming from my tongue. I've never said them before and yet, they feel right.

"That's…" Blaise starts, more at loss for words than I am.

I sit rooted for the longest while, the words dancing across my mind in neon lights.

"Have you told her?" Blaise finally asks.

"No" I mutter

"You should tell her mate" Blaise says quietly. He pats me gently on my shoulder and then leaves, allowing me to my thoughts.

* * *

Hermione

At exactly 11:30 a.m I meet Astoria at Elmhurst where a pencil is placed on an old barrel.

"Hermione, you look lovely" she says, brimming brightly "All set?"

"Thanks Astoria, so do you. Yes, all set"

We both grab hold of the pencil and wait and at exactly 11:33 a.m, we're portaled to the Wizarding hall in New York. I am instantly taken by the profound differences by our sister country. Not only is the décor more modern but it's evident to me that the American institute has adopted and blended muggle tastes with the wizarding world.

"It's beautiful" I whisper, staring at the rich paintings of popular artists like Michael Angelo, Da Vinci and Picasso. _I am instantly transported to my childhood; I stand before a replica of the famous Mona Lisa painted by Leonardo Da Vinci. I stare up her face, pondering what secrets her smile held and why Leonardo chose to paint her._

" _Do you like it sweet pea?" my father asks, putting his hand on my shoulder._

" _It's beautiful" I tell him and he smiles down at me. He takes my hand and we walk through the exhibit, as I mull over each work of art._

" _I want to go here" I tell him, staring at the painting of 'the starry night' by Vincent Van Gough._

" _I'll take you on day" my daddy says_

" _I want to go here too" I add, pointing to the painting of the 'café terrace at night"._

" _When you're older" he replies._

 _It was a good day_ I think as a wave of longing floods through me.

"What a funny picture, it hasn't moved at all" Astoria says. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"That's because it's a muggle painting, well a replica"

"Why would a muggle painting be here?" she asks.

"We seek to embrace both worlds here at the American Institute" someone supplies from behind us.

"Sebastian Armor" a tall young wizard announces "Welcome to the New York Institute" he adds, shaking our hands. His features are so sharp; almost as if they have been enhanced deliberately to show off his high cheekbones and long nose, if he stood still long enough, I'm certain he would have been mistaken for a sculpture; his skin so pale and smooth. He was striking.

"Pleasure to meet you both, you're Asotria Greengrass and Hermione Granger, intern advisors to Minister Shackelbolt's."

It is structured as an announcement rather than a question.

"That's us" Astoria nods "Nice to meet you"

I smile and shake his hand "What did you mean by you embrace both worlds?"

"Only that we can learn so much from muggles, they have no magic and yet the technology they posses is astounding, not to mention their tastes are beguiling" he says.

"I know exactly what you mean" I say, smiling at the sheer brilliance of the idea.

"I would expect so" Sebastian replies, flashing me a grin "Please, if you would both be so kind as to follow me, the hall is this way"

"Looks like someone has an admirer" Astoria whispers in my ear. I'm puzzled by this and arch my brow.

"Oh come on Hermione, he was flirting with you" she whispers.

"What? No he wasn't, I'm sure of it. He was being friendly" I whisper back.

"Here we are" Sebastian announces, ushering us into the massive hall. My jaw literally drops as I take in the expanse of the room, which is bigger than any muggle stadium by far.

"Wow" Astoria says, gaping.

"I know, you never get used to it" Sebastian says "You would appreciate the ceiling more so Ms. Granger"

I look up and the heavens smile down at me, or rather the Sistine Chapel painted by Micheal Angelo between 1508 and 1512.

"It's…" I start but my words fail me.

"It's colorful" Astoria supplies, but her undertone suggests she doesn't see its appeal. I suppose growing up in a pureblood household doesn't afford her many interactions with muggles.

"It's a masterpiece" Sebastian says sounding offended at her lack of interest.

"We can learn much from your institute" I tell him, earning another grin.

"Well I had better get back to greet our other guests, but I will see you after" he says starring at me "both of you" he adds last minute before rushing off.

"Told you he was flirting with you" she says when he's out of earshot.

I chuckle "Doubtful, let's look for the minister"

"He's over there speaking to the minister of Germany" she responds. We wait until they finish their conversation before making our way over.

"Ahh there you are, making friends fast I see" the minister says "Wise thinking"

I smile weakly, reminding myself of what we're here to accomplish.

"Most of the foreign dignitaries have arrived already, I expect we'll be starting shortly" the minister continues "You ladies should take your seats with the other interns"

Astoria racks her arms through mine and leads me to the far end of the room where all interns will be seating. The room is arranged in a specific order from what I can tell, ministers first, foreign dignitaries and other representatives, and then finally the interns.

We take our assigned seat and wait until finally the meeting is convened. I watch as Minister Petrica Faun, minister of the American Wizarding institute, stands to make the introductions. Rather than standing in the center of the room as would be traditional, she stands in her seat. I've silently admired her bold take on the way she runs the American Wizarding world, being the first half blood to become minister not to mention pushing past the boundaries to redefine strong leadership. I notice several men sit up as she speaks and smile.

"Welcome ministers, foreign dignitaries, representatives and advisors, and thank you for attending this, the first step towards strengthening the relations between our international boarders and that governing the international statute of the wizarding secrecy. Following the terrible tragedy that befell our United Kingdom Ministry and the devastation left in its wake, we can all agree that the time has come to push past international constraints and focus on strengthening the wizarding community as a whole. Make no mistake, the imitative to allow for the free movement of information is necessary and can only seek to foster and protect the laws which we are all bounded by, and it is paramount that we put our best efforts into achieving this objective" Minister Petri opens "If you would all turn to the first page of your guides, we'll proceed"

The meeting commences with the first item on the agenda; an update of the captured rebels who supported Voldermort that were captured and the progress made to ensuring recapture of the ones that remain at large. This is followed by intense debates about amending the international statute for wizarding secrecy to allow for better clarification into some of the articles covering imprisonment and which country would take priority into questioning. Some ministers felt that the current act adequately covered the restrictions whiles most called for the amendment particularly Minister Shackelbot who was adamant to ensure those rebels remained in the United Kingdom's constitution for passing a sentence. I could understand his position, the severity of our losses during the war was overwhelming and the restrictions that existed in some countries would actually allow some rebels to walk free. There had to be some sort of common ground. Needless to say at the end of the conference, not much seemed to be achieved, although the need to ensure consistency and promote better relations rang clear.

Even though I felt drained just from listening and having to make notes, I managed to mingle and get afew questions that Astoria and I had scripted answered; although just as we'd been briefed on our responses, it was clear almost every other intern had been trained to do the same.

"I'm not sure how much progress I made" Astoria states coming over to me.

"I know me too" I reply, sighing, "It's abit frustrating actually"

"Come on, lets get some refreshments" she says, tugging me along.

"Ahh Miss Hermione, lovely to see you again" Minister Avelino says greeting me enthusiastically.

"Likewise Sir" I say smiling.

"I ave to get going, do say ello to your boyfriend, such a vonderful young man that Malfoi, I'm very much looking forward to those potions"

I do my best to remain composed and not panic that he just announced that, but luckily for me no one was around and Astoria seemed to be occupied getting pumpkin juice. I sigh, having dodged a bullet; I wasn't ready for anyone to know just yet, I hadn't even told my friends yet.

"You should try the celery and beetroot wine"

"Sebastian, I didn't see you there" I exclaim, spinning on my heel so fast I almost collide with Astoria who was coming over carrying me a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh no, did any of it spill?" I ask her

"No, it's fine, here I thought you would be parched" she says handling me the goblet.

"Guess I'll have to pass on that wine" I tell Sebastian meekly.

"So it would seem" he says and stalks off.

"What's his problem?" Astoria asks.

I shrug and down my pumpkin juice, curious as to his strange behavior. Had he overheard my conversation with Minister Avelino? But i quickly dismiss this, and turn my attention back to Astoria.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Hermione

It's well past midnight by the time we portal back to London and I make it to my apartment. Tiredness and fatigue settle on my bones, none more so than the ache in my lower back from standing so long in heels. Thankfully I don't have to go into the office tomorrow, having earned a day off.

 _I can't wait to see Draco._ A smile tugs at my lips, as it does ever so often when I think about the budding romance between the two of us. The more I've gotten to know him, the more I am starting to feel like myself again; he coaxed something out of me that I hadn't felt in the longest time since my parent's death; _happiness_. As soon as I enter my bedroom, my smile turns into an outright grin. He's asleep, one hand at the back of his head, and the other on his chest. I drink in the sight of him, the rise and fall of his breathing, his disheveled hair; my eyes lingering on his bare chest longer. I swallow thickly, adrenaline coursing through my body, drowning the exhaustion. He stirs, muttering my name under his breath and my resolve to let him sleep breaks. My feet carry me towards him as I lean down gently, planting a kiss on his lips. He groans and tugs me down until I'm straddling him.

"I missed you" he mutters, nestling kisses on my mouth, neck and ear.

"I missed you too Draco" I say, shivering beneath his touch.

"How was the conference?" he asks, still trailing kisses along my neck. My breath catches as he eases up into a sitting position. My hands brush over his bare chest, marveling at the feel of him pressed so close against me.

"It was fine" I answer, and he raises an eyebrow. Usually I'd waste no time in telling him everything that happened, but my mind is too preoccupied with the heat emanating from him despite it being so cold outside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, seizing the moment to run my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me, his eyes finding mine as he holds my gaze there. We're suspended in time, his hand caressing my waist, my hands finding their way to his neck as I wait for his response. He kisses me again, less fevered, but this kiss feels more somehow; a depth to words unspoken. My mind swirls with bursts of colors as I lose all coherent thoughts. He continues kissing me slowly, deliberately, until I'm on the brink of surrendering completely to his every touch.

"I love you" he whispers, quietly, but I catch the words all the same, my brain scrambling to process the meaning of his words.

"I couldn't wait another minute to tell you" he continues. _I love you._ The weight of those words finally settles, surrounding me with a profound sense of warmth and happiness; a happiness that feels unlike one I've ever felt before. Sure, I was happy once, but this utter and complete joy feels different. I immediately realize why, it's because….

"I love you too" The words escape my lips before I've had the chance to comprehend them. He blinks, my declaration catching him off guard as it did me. My heart bleeds as waves of emotion betray him through his eyes; _he wasn't sure I'd feel the same way._

"Draco" I mutter, my words horse, betraying my own sense of need.

His lips are on mine, as he eases me on my back, kissing me with an intensity that floods me with waves of carnal need. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him down until he's pressed against me. My head spins as he pushes my dress up, one hand trailing my leg and the other supporting him. Hot need swells within me, until it's all I can do but unbutton his pants. He pulls me upwards, unzipping my dress with an urgency that matches mine. My dress doesn't even fall to the ground before his lips are on mine again, easing me back down gently. He hesitates slightly, searching my face for any indication that I want him to stop.

He finds none. That is all he needs before he continues his endless cascade of pure pleasure that I never knew I craved. That night I surrender utterly and completely to him, over and over and over again.

* * *

Draco

"I see you're in a fantastic mood today" Blaise, ever the observer, pipes up. I can't help but grin, because _I am_ in a fantastic mood, despite the ton of bad news layered in the briefing that ended afew minutes ago. I'd woken up to the woman I love this morning, a revelation that seemed to both uproot and stabilize my world altogether. I'd slept with my share of women in the past, but none ever meant anything to me. _She is everything to me_. After last night, I had wakened rejuvenated; a new vigor installed within me. It had taken all my resolve not cancel this morning's meeting and stay in bed with her. My mind briefly wonders back to the tangle of sheets, moans and the feel of her. I swallow thickly to calm the raging budge in my pants.

"I am" I answer.

"So, I take it you told her then" Blaise retorted, "and by the looks of it, your feelings were reciprocated?"

"They were" I grin. My friend nods knowingly and claps a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations man, I'm truly happy for you" he says.

"Thanks, any news on the report status?" I ask, wanting to escape the topic least he pressed me for details.

"That's why I'm here actually" he says, pausing. I roll my eyes at his determination for dramatics, as I settle in behind my desk.

"I have it on good authority that we will be getting back the report today" he finally says.

I nod, less inclined to feel optimistic until I can see the actual report in front of me. There is simply no way of knowing for sure that we passed the inspection.

"There's something else too" Blaise adds quietly. I look up from the report I had been reviewing, sensing his reluctance.

"There has been rumors that someone visited your father in prison" he states.

"What?" There is no mistaking the tremor in my voice. Once sentenced to Azkaban, visitors are strictly prohibited, except under special circumstances. I certainly didn't visit him, and I'm certain mother didn't either, so then...

"I know, I was just as stunned when I first heard it, but it is a rumor"

"Is there any way you can confirm for sure?"

"Already got someone on it" Blaise answers. I shakily pour a glass of whiskey trying to quell the fear that threatens to settle at the pits of my stomach.

"What ever it is mate, I've got your back" he mumbles quietly. My head is swimming with too many possibilities that I barely afford him a nod. I drown the rest of the whiskey, determined to put my raving thoughts away so that I can focus on today's reports.

Even so, as I settle back into my chair, a nagging feeling lingers at the corners of my mind with the resounding feeling that something bad was about to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione

"So how was the summit?" Briley asks the next day during lunch. This morning had been hectic to say the least; Astoria and I had several briefings to attend as well as a meeting with the minister himself to discuss our reports as well as any 'findings' we may have had. Although my mind was more occupied with work, from time to time, I couldn't help but recall the memories from the previous night, which of course triggered a smile every time. I had never experienced pleasure like that before; my experience with Ron had been awkward at first but then average compared to last night. I still couldn't wrap my head around this whole situation sometimes; _I was in love with Draco Malfoy_. What's more, Draco loved me back! Whiles his profession of love hadn't been a big spectacle, his simple approach had been amazing all the same. If anyone had told me that I would be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy one year ago, I would have laughed and asked them to visit St. Mungo's because certainly, they would have been out of their mind. But the more I thought about it, the more I came to the realization that Draco and I complemented each in more ways than I cared to admit out loud. Not only could he hold a stimulating, intellectual conversation with me, he often opened my eyes to other perspectives that I'd otherwise been prejudiced to. We tempered each other too, where I was often quick to judge, he was more refined to observe before forming an opinion. There was so much more to Draco than I had ever cared to see before; his kindness, his passion, how incredibly handsome he is.

"Hermione? Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I dragged my attention back to my friends who were looking expectantly at me, "I'm sorry you guys, I missed the question"

"Astoria was telling me that you've got yourself an American admirer" Briley mused, "and a handsome one at that"

I cast an accusing glance at Astoria would was clearly pretending to be preoccupied with her purse, "I hadn't noticed"

"That you had an admirer or that he's handsome?" Briley pressed.

"Either" I answered, chuckling.

"From what I heard, you two had a lot in common" she continues.

"You should have heard them talking about muggle paintings, did you know that they don't move by the way?" Astoria chimed in.

Briley shook her head as I answered, "That doesn't mean we have a lot in common"

"He seemed quite taken with you" Astoria pointed out.

"Well I'm not taken with him" I said, albeit irritably. Thankfully, our orders arrived, and I was speared any further interrogation from my friends.

"So how are things with you and Blaise?" Astoria asked calmly. I couldn't help but gape at this sudden change of topic.

"You and Blaise? When? How?" was all that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Oh, it's only been about two weeks now" Briley admitted shyly, "He asked me out on one of his ministry visits and well things went well, so we've been seeing each other ever since"

"Wow, that's…congratulations, I had no idea"

"That's ok, we haven't hung out in awhile"

To that I had no response and while Astoria and Briley continued to chat animatedly about her newly founded relationship, I couldn't help but feel jealous and guilty; jealous that Astoria and Briley clearly had a better relationship than her and I, and guilty that I knew Briley had made several attempts to hang out with me and I'd been too busy wrapped up in my own relationship with Draco that I'd ignored my friend. I couldn't even explain to her why, because Draco and I still hadn't discussed going public. I wasn't even sure that I wanted everyone else knowing, our relationship was going so well; we were in our own little bubble, and I dreaded what would happen if people found out. Certainly there would be mixed reactions, though I highly doubted we'd receive many well-wishers. The wounds from post war were still apparent, and I was sure my friends would not be so understanding or accepting, well except maybe Neville since he'd had a hand in us being together. _But should it matter?_ _Hadn't we both declared our love for each other only last night?_ Sooner or later, we would have to come forth that we were together, but when should that be?

As I spent the rest of our lunch period debating my feelings and half paying to my friends chat and laugh with each other, I started to feel withdrawn. Was it worth keeping Draco and I a secret?

* * *

Draco

My company was going to sink if I couldn't find a way to turn things around. I had a lot riding on this new potion, even though we'd passed the inspection and the new herb was on its way from Brazil; I couldn't put all my eggs in one basket. The results could easily be negative and then Neville would be right back where he started. The continual decline in sales warranted action now. I was border lining frustration and anger at this point. In spite of the efforts I'd made to concentrate sales on areas that were least profitable, because other higher concentrated targets had failed to yield any results, sales had only stabilized. Granted we were still undergoing negotiations with France, which I expected to boost sales, but even with the projected increase, it wasn't going to have a significant enough impact.

I only hoped that Neville could pull this off. A revolutionary potion like Chelidonium Miniscula could change the course of pharmacological advancement in the wizarding world and save my company from impending failure. My plan was to patent the potion one we launched a successful trial experiment. In the meanwhile, I'd had Blaise bring me all the old reports of previously tried and failed experiments from both my company and international companies, if he could, in the hopes of reviewing the research. I know that in the past, father would not waste time on experiments that were low yielding and othen dismissed the research presented because of that. But I was growing desperate. I'd personally comb through all experiments that seemed like they could be viable. I was no herbology expert like Neville, but potions, potions I could handle. Getting the international research was going to be tricky however. Companies were required to submit extensive reports on all experiments for records keeping at the Department of Research and Experimentation, one of the lessor important departments within the ministries, including failed experiments. Ultimately, all countries would consolidate and maintain duplicate copies in its own department of research and experimentation, but this was all kept confidential. When I questioned Blaise how he was going to get his hands on these reports, he'd simply smirked and said to leave it to him, so I didn't question him further. Soon enough, piles and piles of reports were brought in and I had to expand my desk just to fit most of it. The others were laid about on the couch and any spare surface. I quietly swore under my breath, having forgotten that I hadn't specified from which years I wanted the reports.

This was going to require a lot of work, and it was highly likely that I would not be able to comb through it all by myself, but I had to do something. I was prepared to do whatever it took.

"Mr. Malfoy, Neville would like to speak with you" Mrs. Bell announced sometime later on.

"Send him on in please"

After afew seconds, Neville was ushered in and he immediately halted at the door.

"Oh, wow, I can come back another time if you're busy"

"No, its fine Neville, what can I do for you?"

He entered tentatively and settled on a vacant spot on the couch handle.

"I wanted to discuss other projects whiles we wait on the herbs" he started, "I was talking to Vienne from the potions department, and we were just discussing the side effects of some common potions, we always get into these heated debated you know? It's like this one time she argued that it was the methodology that was flawed but really, I said that…"

"Neville" I said, drawing him back before he could continue his rant. He tended to get worked up when he was discussing certain topics.

"Oh, right, sorry boss, anyways, we got to talking and I realized that she was right. More than 30% of the potions that we currently supply have varying side effects and it got me to thinking. What if these potions could be improved? Take the sleeping draught for example, it makes the drinker fall into an instant sleep, but its only temporary. I once talked to madam Pomprey who admitted that some patients are difficult to deal with when seriously injured or psychiatric and she'd use the sleeping draught to put patients to sleep so that she could administer proper care, but because its effects were only temporary, it made the nurses jobs difficult because they had to monitor these patients around the clock. This made patient care less optimal for some"

I tried to wrap my brain around where he was going with this as he paused to catch his breath, but I failed to see a point. I was about to politely dismiss him since I had a lot of work to do, when he finally cut to the chase.

"What if we can change the effects of some of the potions? Make the sleeping draught last longer, for example" he said.

I'll admit, there are few times I am ever caught off guard. This is definitely one of those times.

"How would you do that?" I asked, curious to see where this would lead.

"By revisiting the ingredients used" Neville answered coolly.

I massaged my temples as I struggled to follow, and sensing my growing headache, he continued.

"Let's continue with the example of the sleeping draught, its common ingredients are Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, Valerian sprigs. But here's the thing, it's outdated! Sleeping Draught was first made in the fourteen hundreds. Lavender was the ingredient used as the calming agent in this formula, but that's because Jasmine wasn't grown in the area that it was first brewed. Everyone simply continued to brew the potion the same way because it worked. But I'm positive that if we replace Lavender with Jasmine, the effects of the sleeping draught would improve exponentially"

"So you're talking about changing the fundamental ingredients in some of these potions?" I asked carefully.

"Exactly. Think about how this would put the company at an advantage. I mean, the quality of our potions would be far superior"

I leaned back into my chair as I considered the possibilities. What Neville was proposing was risky, and required immense knowledge of herbs and potions. Sure he was best suited to understand how different herbs reacted, but the applications of brewing may also need to be revisited and revised. Not to mention it would require more allowances for spending in research and development, which the company simply did not have. They would need to ensure they could comply with regulations also, and the paperwork could be a hassle. _But it could work._ He was also right about how it would position the company.

"It's a great idea Neville, truly. I'll take some time to consider what you're proposing of course, I'd need to revisit our budget to see whether any allowances can be made, and of course, I'd hope that it wouldn't affect the current research that we're doing?"

"No, of course not. Take your time, I only wanted to let you know because it came from a spur of the moment." he admitted timidly.

"I appreciate it, and it's a brilliant concept, not one to let slide by either. I'll review the budget as soon as I can"

As soon as he left, I requested that Mrs. Bell summon Blaise, who nearly fell out of his chair when I relayed what Neville and I had discussed.

"That's bloody brilliant, I've got to hand it to Longbottom"

"I know" I answered, pouring myself some whiskey, "But I don't know if we have the leeway to pull it off, it'd require more funding to go into research, which we just don't have". I ran my hands through my hair, trying to curb the frustration.

"Yet" Blaise corrected, and I raised my brow in question of his choice of word.

"I'll talk to my dad, see if he's willing to give me my share of the Zambini family fortune now" he supplied.

"You'd really do that?" I asked quizzically. Since my father had all but ensured that I was cut off from the Malfoy fortune before his sentencing by changing the vault at Gringotts, mother and I had had to rely on her Black's family fortune to keep us afloat. I'd already asked her more than half of what she had to keep this company going, I couldn't ask her for more.

"I believe in you and what we're doing mate"


End file.
